


Death city's king of madness.

by jboy44



Category: Soul Eater, 古代王者恐竜キング | Dinosaur King
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Hi I'm Max Taylor one simple change has sent me and Zoe to a strange new world in a strange, with strange new ways. After spending a few weeks a guess of witches Zoe Is my Weapon partner and I'm her crazy Meister and boyfriend. I am kept in check with her anti-demon wavelenght, but when the lady who made you lose your mind left a piece of her behind it's kind of hard to not be mad.
Relationships: Kodai Ryuta | Max Taylor/Tatsuno Malm | Zoe Drake





	1. Chapter 1

It was the final battle on top of the Backlander as the ship tilted.

Max spotted Zoe falling and in a moment he dove grabbing her and turning so she was on top as they fell through the time stream!

When the stones meet.

there was panic Max and zoe were nowhere to be found Dr Ancient was running a scan on the back landers , "Dam it the record shows they fell side ways …. Multiverse is a bitch so let's just say they fell to another earth that is different! We don't have the power to move back and forth let along side ways and the alien engine is almost out of fuel and we don't have match for the alien fuel…. Don't' panic Me and my wife start all this when we found the tablets, we will fix this I am promise!" he said turning to the worried drakes and Taylors and his Son.

to him and his wife they blinked and their baby was grown and a stranger they missed everything because of the stones true they want to solve all the mysteries of dinosaurs by viewing them but if this was the coast it was a mistake he would fix this so he said, "Dr Z me and my wife have the plans for everything alien Take the alien ship and get your grand kids home! We'll figure something out here! I've had enough of kids being away form their parents for one life time!"

Meanwhile a world away in the soul eater earth.

Ina cell Max was in prison rags tied to a chair Zoe in the cell across form him.

Medusa using a mask that hit everything but her eyes walked in as she summoned a knife size vector blade as she said," I've had Fun with you other worlders haven't figured out how to remake that portal but the fact is your little girlfriend has an anti-demon wave length! She can't go crazy so she is useless to me! you on the other hand Can go insane! So let's have fun!"

She said as her knife magical heated up and she stabbed it into left side of his face as he screamed and Zoe gasped in horror covering her mouth she paled as her eyes widened.

Medusa smiled her voice changed by the mask, "I already gave you black blood, blood that drives you insane! I wonder what effect insanity will have on you!" Max screamed and teared up but he looked at her with spit.

She jumped and said," missing an eye bleeding and burning form the socket and you look at me with spit like you are planning how to save your little girlfriend form me! you have a strong will Kid! And that just makes this more fun for me to brake it!"

she laughed insanely! She then spent the next few weeks making Zoe watch as she found new ways to try and drive Max mad but nothing worked he stayed strong.

Medusa on day thirty was panting Zoe throwing up behind her as she said, "…. Fuck…just fuck man! I heard that idiots where tough but this is fucking ridiculous! You are sixty present scar tissue and you still have the will to stay sane! I removed one of your bucking kidneys while you where awake for fucking sake Got dam! Fuck it moving on to demon weapon recreation my sister did it so I can!" she said grabbing zoe through the bars with vector Arrows to inject her with something," your useful for this!"

zoe screamed and fell over in pain crying and in that moment their was a shock wave as Medusa's eyes widened, "oh that did! You fucking kidding me! what the hippy power of love shit just fucking happened!"

She said as Max had her knocked over with a tackle. She got up and looked at the the boy , he was bent over like an animal the chains that bound him to the chair broken his wrist and ankles bleeding his hair hiding the left corner of his face but a Kishin three eye mask was clearly over it as his nails where long and talon like as he growled.

Medusa turned and fired off vector Arrows only for the growling like a mad animal Max to avoid them at high speed, "madness release it's a weakness of mine and you are using it!"

Zoe was watching in horror at what was once her happy awkward idiot friend she then gasped more as Max managed to jump and landed a claw strike on her left eye ripping it out as she screamed "FUCK WELL EYE FOR AN EYE !" she laughed as she summoned a vector sword to slash him in the gut making him gasp.

In a moment Zoe gasped in horror as she glow and turned into what looked like a Pink Minie rifle with a bayonet that had a forward blade and a blade coming out of the middle allowing it to work for stabbing like spear and slashing like a scythe.

In a moment she fell through the bars into Max's hands as zoe's anti-demon wave length took over shining as Max put the eye in his empty side making his soul give off a witch burst as Medusa looked on in shock as soul resonance happened and a shot was fired.

Weeks later they were different now free found by the death weapon mister academy and put to work in it's school and home.

Max was now dressed different he had his hair cut still spiky and mess but now much shorter and normal looking he had an eye patch with no past written on it over his left eye. He was in a red shirt, Black pants black shoes black jacket and a black tie he adjusted his collar as he looked to an evil human with a bag mask and a chain saw for a left arm. "I was almost one of you! Still get hate as I'm now part witch but I don't care I have Zoe!"

zoe smiled she was dressed in yellow jeans green boots black tank top green vest her hair down and she green frame glasses. They looked older now about a year. "She said yeah!" before turning into her rifle form and Max grabbing her to fire on the evil human.

the Evil human jumped and went down for a slash with his chain saw arm as Max used Zoe's blade to block it he smirked as he said, "you're lucky I am not mad enough to use magic! But this will work!" he said cutting his finger on Zoe's blade as he fired off black blood spikes, "BLOODY NEEDLE!"

In a moment the attacks hit him in the chest knocking him back as Zoe's blade changed to a half witch hunter as Max used her to slash him, "soul resonance witch hunter! With is ironic form me!" he said slashing it leaving it a soul.

in a moment zoe returned to her human form grabbed the soul and eat it happily, "and that's thirty Max… not saying how many we have left because I know you'll make a joke my crazy boyfriend!"

Max chuckled as he said, "I'm only this sane because of you Zoe!" he said smirking like Medusa was," After all that witch left a little bit of her inside of my soul!" he said removing the patch, the skin around his eye burned and the eye it was around was medusa. "I am known as the witch kid only reason I'm left alone is because I'm not witch enough for it to count like Blair."

Zoe then returned to being a rifle with an eye roll. Max grabbed it! in a moment he hopped on to the rifle as black bat wings spawned on it allowing zoe to fly, " you know you don't have to act as a broom stick with your Grigori soul type to fly us! I can just use the black blood wings!"

zoe then spoke up form her blade, "yeah witch kid with demon wings flying around that won't get you burned at the stake!"

Max rolled his eyes as he put his patch back on, "you worry about me to much Zoe!"

the pink haired girl slash weapon said," you never seen you in your madness release state Max!"

Max rolled his eye as he said," over protective girlfriend of almost a year! just great… I hate that fucking moon!" he said pointing at it," ONE DAY I WILL VECTOR ARROW IT'S EYE OUT!"

the moon seemed to look at him stunned by the statement.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

In the death Room Max Zoe, Black star Tsubaki Maka and soul were gathered.

Black star point to Max with his thumb, "why I the great black star called here with the wtich!?"

Zoe then held up her hand, "I have to agree those other two groups have zero souls! I have thirty!" she said drawing a three in the air, "thanks to my wicked boyfriend who isn't scared to brake out the dark magic!"

Black star growled only for Max to say, " soul protect drop naga cobra snake vector sword!" he said summoning the weapon and using it's flat part as a bat to knock away Black star in to the wall "And home run!" he said laughing as he dropped the weapon and turned soul protect back on.

Lord death sighed, "and this are the two reasons I called you all in here! One four sixth of you have no souls and need a remedial listen and the other two sixth of you need to socialize! So you're taking it too Sid is a zombie go to his grave and get the information on who revived him!"

Maka jumped as she held up a hand, "did you just say Zombie!"

Zoe turned and said, "necromancery please me and max are use to it we saw people hicken fighting dinosaurs for crying out loud!" Soul rolled his eyes no believing it.

Black star jumped up, "come on let's not wait! We most out doo the witch boy!"

the former owner of chomp rolled his eye as he said, " just you wait I am going to use vector arrow to stitch his mouth shut! Before this is over I am going to do!"

Tsubaki smiled and said," then don't put it off!" Black star gasped in shock as soul laughed.

Later at the graveyard the Meister's were holding their partners in weapon form walking around as Max said, "Ok just going to use his instincts against him Soul protect drop!" a wave hit.

In a moment Sid jumped form his grave and looked, "oh force me out of hiding with the witch wave length!" he said grabbing his tombstone.

Black star held the chain scythe and charged only for sid to kick him into the air, "What did I tell you about running in boy!" he said jumping up and using his tombstone as a hammer to hit Black star back down so he made a cross shape dust cloud upon impact.

Maka yelled going in for witch hunter but she slipped and missed allowing Sid to jump to the right and avoid it, "See Maka still not taking into account where you are at! It's a graveyard after a rain storm mud is everywhere! Say what you want about the witch boy he doesn't make those two mistakes!"

Sid then jumped up to avoid a massive energy shot Max had his eye patch off as he said, "and he avoided Demon eye cannon! Soul resonance version!" Zoe then spoke up, "Well when you fire it through me it is a lot Smaller has more range but smaller!"

Sid nodded as he said, "yeah that's the problem with you two! Too attached!" he said using his tombstone as a sledge hammer to try and hit them only for Max to jump out, "Zoe should have been sniping by morphing her hand into her barrel while you used magic to hold me off! But thanks to Trauma you two don't like to part!" he said as he made an impact creator.

Maka got up jumping to go in for a scythe strike as she said," Still trying to teach?"

Sid used his tombstone to block, "yeah it's the kind of Guy I was!" In a moment Black star jumped up and used his big wave attack exploding the area knocking away Maka, soul and sid.

Sid tried to get up but Tsubaki alone was using her hair as a chain to chain is left wrist. Sid swung his arm using Tsubaki as a fail to hit Black star knocking both out and freeing his arms, "that was at the witch kid and his lady friend not you two idiots!"

In a moment he jumped when two vector swords came at him Max was holding both growling as Sid went to bring his tombstone down only for it to brake as a gun shot was heard.

Zoe was holding out her left arm with a smirk the arm morphed into her rifle barrel smoking as she said, "And we listen to complains!"

Sid then jumped down under ground saying," I am unarmed but still an assassin! And if Maka would pay attention to her soul perception classes you would have me!"

After awhile he jumped up and went to grab Zoe she turned morphing her hand into her bayonet to slash at him only for Sid to jump back, "someone self-taught themselves the art of self defense nice!"

he jumped back down and popped up about to Grab Maka but soul saw him coming and yelled "JUMP LADY!"

Maka did so avoiding it sid jumped down and said, "nice finally working together you two!"

at with point Black star grabbed Tsubaki, "he is working like an assassin! That can work against him!"

In a moment when he popped up Neck vector arrows and tusbaki wrapped around Tsubaki as Max and Black star called out, "Vector bind! TRAP STAR!"

Sid struggled and said," Nice you got me! franken stein is the guy! Go to him next you passed my half now go pass his half!" he said braking free and walking off," I'll be back in class tomorrow! Deal with it!"

Zoe turned into a rifle and Max grabbed her, "and you people say I am crazy and creepy this is fucked!" he said as he turned on soul protect and put his patch back on.

Maka gulped," Stein was my fathers former meister! She said leading them to patch work labs.

In a moment Stein in a rolling chair came out only to fall out of it as he got up and turned the gear in his head, "Oh hi Witch kid witch kid's gun girl! Spirt's daughter, soul, Loud mouth and ninja lady!"

Max just fired the shot hit but did nothing as stein said, "nice try but I can alter my soul wavelength the attack thought I was you and did nothing! There is no soul attack you can hurt me with!" he said sparking his hands with lighting as he charged in, shocking Black star who screamed dropping Tsubaki.

in a moment Stein stopped as a rock hit him in the head. He then turned to see Max holding rocks throwing them with one hand as he said, "if it's soul attacks the nothing flashy can hurt you!"

At with point Black star smiled as he round house kicked Sid in the side knocking him back! Max then load rocks in to zoe's barrel as she said," this better not scratch it!" She said as Max fired them off as make shift bullets.

Maka charged in using a normal scythe slash to try and join in but Side blocked it with a little scalpel as he jumped back, "you are half right there is still some soul in all this strikes so I can reduce the damage but the blunt impact is something I can't stop! Someone has some fighting instinct like he is use to it! makes me wonder how much of the story you ranted was madness and how much was true!"

stein said adjusting the gear remembering the kids story with was dismissed as the ranting of the madness wavelength.

Maka then turned her scythe around and used Soul's back end as a hammer hitting him upside the head, "that's for papa's mental scares! He cheated with a therapist that makes you half the reason he cheated!" She said enraged.

Stein adjusted his glasses and smirked, "True true! I did fuck him up mentally in the head! But before you rage at him he is still around, but your mother is around the world and you never see her."

the scythe meister Seemed to Free at the though like it just hit her but a moment later a rock fired and hit Stein in a place forward facing but the sun didn't shine making him drop to his knees covering it.

stein then spoke in a higher voice," FUCK! SHOULD HAVE WORE A CUP! YOU PASS YOU ALL PASS GOT DAM IT WITCH KIT! THAT AIN'T FUNNY!"

Zoe then returned to normal and looked at her hands , "And broke the left pinkie nail on one of them…. well could have been worst!"

Max was smirking savagely as he said, "ok you heard him listen over we pass let's move on!"

Tsubaki turned back to normal as she said, "yes!" soul became human and spoke up, "cool cool witch kid has the right attitude!" he said picking up and carrying the frozen Maka.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

At the death weapon miester academy Max and zoe where outside when Death the kid patty and liz arrived and kid said, "Oh look people to welcome me to school!"

Max's eye twitched, "dude your late school starts at seven!"

In a moment the son of the grim reaper went throwing a fit on the ground about the horrors of the number seven and how it couldn't be even or symmetrical but Zoe said, "your math is off three and a half plus three and a half equals seven so it can be broken up evenly!"

Kid jumped up as his weapons gasped and he said," WHAT?" he pulled out a phone to use the calculator on it and said," SHE'S RIGHT WHAT OTHER HORRIBLE THINGS AS MY IDIOT ASS BEEN WRONG ABOUT! I MEAN OF COURSE I'M AN IDIOT I AM NOT EVNE SYMATRICAL!" he said pointing to the lines.

Max blinked and said, "Ever hear of hats?" Kid smashed his head into the ground upon hearing that, he did so rapidly while calling himself an idiot.

Zoe then whispered to her boyfriend, "is this really lord death's son?"

Max looked at her and elbowed her arm playfully, " let's get them in the same room and find out, bet that would be a show!" he then turned to see Kid in front of him making him jump back.

the young reaper pointed to him, "Take off that eye patch!"

Max did revealing the scar and his transplanted eye, " not much better is it OCD!" Kid screamed in horror holding his face turning as white as a ghost.

but in a moment he Hugged Max to everyone's shock as he cried," YOUR LIKE ME BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE YOUR DEFORMED HEAD!" he said almost cuddling Max saying, "finally someone like me!"

Max tried to shake him as he said, "Hay I have a girlfriend buddy! Soul protect drop vector Arrows!" he said trying to use the arrows to peel him off but he won't move!

Zoe grabbed him and pulled, "COME ON MAX YOU PUSH I PULL!" they struggled like that for a good five minutes before she yelled, "THOMPSON BITCHES CARE TO HELP!?"

the two weapons of death the kid joined Zoe in trying to pull their mister off of Max While Kid said, "I love sandwitch you can build and eat them symmetrically what's your favorite food?"

out of instinct Max said " hamburgers!" with made Kid gush as that's a type of sandwitch!

Liz then growled as she said, "Dam he is root on your Man Pinkie! Maybe if we had some melted butter!"

Patty then tried to pull as she said, " and a crow bar! All the crow bars! Come on Kid Let the witch kid go!"

Max rolled his eyes and said, "My name is Max Taylor not witch kid!" he said out of instinct but he at this point knew he would always be witch kid he used a vector arrow to pull out and use his phone and showed Kid something," the local cloth story is having a sale on head wear if you finish the school work you missed and still need to do you can probably make it for the timer!"

Kid then let go making the three women fall down on top of eachother with such force they were made dizzy as shown by the spiral in their eyes and the small impact creator. Kid bowed and said," you truly are my best friends come on patty and Liz we are late most catch up to make it to the head wear sale in time for the bargains I need to buy bulk!"

he then ran off ending this interaction as Max said," soul protect cast!" his vector arrows vanished as he got down to help Zoe up as he said, "Well that was a thing that happened."

Patty point and said, "look Sister the stars say Death the kid and the witch kids best friends forever!"

the older sister twitched as she said," yep sounds about right little sister! Ouch!"

Zoe held her head as she said, "yeah that was fucked! But you have to respect his level of crazy!"

Later on at the store Kid was checking out a mountain of hats and helmets as he said, "come on you know the drill just charge it to my dad's bank account he can foot it! Wait!" he vanished and returned a second later with helmets, "for when I am on missions using my board as safety it'll mess up the hair I just won't take them off!... wait!" a second later he was away then returned again with night caps," So I may sleep and dream symmetrically oh thank you my new best friend for telling me about hats!"

he said happily while the checker rolled his eyes.

the next day their was a banner above the school that read, "Death the kid thanks his new best friend Max the wtich Kid for telling him about hats!" followed by picture of Death the kid wearing a black cow boy hat.

Zoe covered her mouth while trying to hold back a laugh as Max said, "…. I respect his level of crazy! I respect it!"

Soul walked up and looked to him, "the fuck did I miss?"

Max then looked at him and said, "I was there and I don't even know what the fuck happened!" they two nodded.

Maka walked up holding her hand as she said," I am processing the fact while he cheated Papa clearly cares about me more then mom as he is the only parent I see everyday, while I never see mom…. I feel…so conflicted now! She said pulling on her pig tails like her head was going to spit.

they all then head to class and jumped as there was stein who said, "I am professor franken stein and do day we are vivisecting turkeys!"

Zoe jumped but Max just pulled out the knife on his desk and said, "are we eating them after because if not it's a waste!"

Stein then nodded as he said," to day's lunch is turkey sandwich so yes we are just butchering them for the lunch room I call it putting cut it open day to good use! While making it more fun!"

Max nodded as zoe jumped as she said, "I think I just became a vegetarian!" she then jumped as Max had already stabbed the bird and she said," THE FUCK!"

the witch kid said, "I can't afford another F that's the fuck!"

in the death room

lord death sighed, "Everyone is fucked in the head!" he said holding his own, "not a good sigh. It's a very bad one if everyone is crazy why the hell did we even bother locking up the Kishin to keep people sane! I mean I skinned my own baby boy for you assholes and you go crazy any got dam way!"

he said complaining as he turned to look past the forth wall, "I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was a shit show! This ends the prologue and starts the story next chapter with Crona! Now I have to go pay people to make a new hat room for my son's hats as it's the only way we will be able to move in the manor!"

he then waved as he picked up the phone and said, "Oh James yes it's me death… yes I need a new room again…. Yes it's related to my son…. Hats… he found out about hats to cover his hair stripes…. Yeah …. I know it was coming too…. Yeah money already in your account…. Next Tuesday is fine."

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Max and Zoe where in the death room as the witch kid said, "please tell me this will get me away form your son because I can't stand him comparing his name death the kid to my nick name the witch kid both having the words the kid and a noun in them! Man's more clingy then Zoe and we are codependent!"

Zoe then spoke up, "It honestly makes me jealous for crying out!"

Death then spoke, " yeah he is just happy to have a friend now… anyway I need you to go back up maka and soul here missing proved to be a problem we found black blood like Max's but a different blood type so it isn't his!"

Max blinked with his visible eye as he said," the witch got someone else…. when do we leave!"

Meanwhile on earth.

in the Backlander Ship the everyone was gathered

Rex's father was declaring to everyone, "Everyone good news I figured out an alternate power system!"

they all gasped as Rex asked "What is it?"

the father forms the future calmed, "I simple measured power readings of a copy stone to the real one and figured out how to work it!" he said opening the door for his son, his wife and the other parents and one older sister to reveal multiple clone table units hooked together, " with multiple copies the Backlander is now back to full power not pretty but that's half the battle!"

Jonathan then hit a Key, "the test just worked we jumped ahead five minutes perfectly we can time travel again but still forward and back not side to side to find Max and Zoe!"

Rex's mother then held up a finger and said, "he did say half the battle remember half the battle! And may be if we upped the clone stone numbers we can go side ways or at least watch side ways to find them!"

Meanwhile in the soul eater universe.

Maka was in a church holding Souls bleeding chest when the door was blasted open by Demon eye cannon fired form Zoe's weapon form barrel. In a moment Max who had his eye uncovered bite his thumb using his black blood to stich Soul's wound close, "Don't worry it's blood it may make his blood black but he will live!"

Formed a vector plate under him to charge at Crona to see Ragnarok in large form going to block the baynet strike with his hand as Crona went in for a slash but Max sued bloody blade to block it to the pink haired one's shock, "he has moms's eye and our black blood I don't know how to deal with this!"

Zoe then comment," her mom….FUCK THIS WAS HER PLAN FOR US AND SHE DID IT TO HER KID OK I AM EATING THAT BTICHES SOUL TO BECOME A DEATH SCYTHE!" in a moment Max fired off a shot it knocked Crona back making her cough up black blood.

Ragnarok then held her head " That shot broke the blood vessels but I repaired them!"

Crona's head span as she said, "thank you very much! Fuck!"

the weapon looked at him, "so you're the one that got away… it's nice… wish I was in him not you! He looks like the kind of crazy that would use me right!"

Max then let out a monotone comment on "phrasing sir!" he said using his bloody wings to avoid a screech alpha that went along the ground moving past the door but Maka was able to get soul away.

Max then fired off a vector Arrow attack while rapidly firing Zoe and he smirked as one of the arrows hit Crona's arm the wound healed but it was followed by more hits as he fired off a bloody needle to add to it Zoe then comment," how is this rapid fire berserker shit working?"

Crona was screaming in pain as she said," I can't deal with the math right now!"

Ragnarok reformed is head as he said, "For once I agree with you bitch! Now he crazy but he acted Sane… Most be the weapon she most be anit-demon and force him sane! So he can use his head and be crazy strong at once! This match is witched!"

Max smirked with medusa's eyes he could see the soul in the body, "zoe I know away to end this!... I need you to trust me this is going to be crazy!"

Zoe then comment form her blade, "like I have a chose!" Max dove down getting close while keeping up his rapid fire and when he was close he throw Zoe's weapon form and he said, "Mostly reform and stab here the weapon's body connexts!"

Zoe then reformed leaving her arm her blade and she stabbed right where Ragnarok plugged in to Crona.

in a moment the sword in Crona's hand melted as Ragnarok fell off and got up walking on his hands as he looked down at his lack of lower body then to Zoe. "….. you mean I could have just got out at any time I just need to hit down their!? " Zoe then fired a shot point blank in it's face making it melt into a soul that was pulling the melted black blood mass back to it to try and reform.

crona looked confused as Max said, "I saw the connection point and cut it! well Zoe cut it!" he said summoning a vector sword as Crona said, "I don't know how to deal with this!" in a moment she got stabbed in the head.

she fell over the wound healing form black blood as Max adjusted his tie and said, "there I damaged the memory center of the brain it'll heal by way of the black blood but large points of the memory will be removed and hopefully the insanity with it after all she shouldn't pay for her mother's crimes."

Ragnarok was jumping back reforming himself to have a snake body and a smaller upper body as he said," YES BODY!" he said slithering away, "THANKS LADY AND ASSHOLE!"

At that point Medusa showed up dropping soul protect as she walked down no mask no hood her eye patched where Max ripped it out as she looked to the boy who grabbed his weapon, "I want my eye back."

Max smirked, "it's not your eye anymore!"

Maka was holding soul shaking at the sight of a with," Mom and dad killed something like this!" she said horrified Max had magic but she could sense the difference Max would be a pound calm their you could use it.

but the witch before him was an ocean raging filled with storms, monstrous beings moving about seemingly with out end! "… witch kid is not a fitting name for him!" she said gasping at it.

Medusa pulled out a folding fan to fan herself, "Look at you two my prototype So perfect so strong, with my magic to boot but you fail at insanity because of the weapons anti-demon wave length!"

Ragnarok hide behind her and she looked at it," … you undid my fusion Well good for you!" she said clapping like a proud parent, "that part of my soul you took to power you is really working! I feel like a proud mother for the first time in my life! So how about this Maxy boy I made you what you are my blood and soul are racing through your veins that kind of makes me like a mother to you So!" she held out her hand," Come side with mommy against lord death and I'll let you keep the eye and your little girlfriend too! Come on come with mommy and be a Kishin!"

this triggered soul to let out a statement of," …. Fuck that's creepy!"

Max then said, "Now listen here my mother is Aki taylor now if she and dad would deforce and remarry then I would have another mother but it won't be you.. I say other mother as even I know my mom goes both ways. Knew that sense I was five! When she bumped into this lady named Rose who said she was my mom's ex-girlfriend. But my point is you are not my mother and even if you some how marry one of my parents, you're the only woman I won't call mom!"

Soul groaned out, "…. Tell me more about your mom!"

Maka then said," sense your half dead I am not going to chop you for that one!"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Medusa held out a hand launching vector arrows.

Only for Max to jump he had his own vector arrows going with bloody needles firing form black blood wings and shots fired form Zoe but even then Medusa's attack had Max's three outnumbered three to one.

Maka watched in terror, "We have to slay this things!"

Max rolled his eyes as he asked, "Zoe got any ideas?" he said avoiding to try and protect himself his three going attacks were only to help him avoid medusa's strikes.

the weapon then shrugged and said, "write our wills! We injured her before but that was because you caught her off guard with madness release! "

Max's hair hide his eyes as he smirked," then let's go back to the dark place I am trusting you to slap me out of it!" there was a scream of No Form Zoe.

but when Max lifted his head there was a soul shock wave that knocked Medusa back and there Max had a Kishin like mask with one eye cut out for his Witch eye with seemed to have no past tattooed directly onto the eye now.

he smirked a fang filled smile as he fired on again his three attacks were now able to match vector arrow.

all the while he slowly advanced smirking before landing a slash with Zoe's baynet on medusa's arm the slash seemed to be twice as big as it should have ben! And longer!

Medusa jumped back holding the injury as she growled," Madness my only weakness I'll need to work on that!" she said holding making a spiral of vector arrows around her to shield her form Max's maddened strikes.

Medusa looked at him and smiled, "you will always be my master peace Mommy loves you!" she declared vanishing in the spiral.

the little blonde behind them yelled out, "THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Max then turned his attacks stopped and he was looking at her he was smiling horrifyingly with sharp fang like teeth to many then there should be going with the mouth being opened wider then it should be.

Maka gulped and said, "Zoe… you want you to snap him out of it!"

In a moment the pink haired lady went form weapon to human and slapped her boyfriend across the face, "SNAP OUT OF IT BAKA!"

In a moment Max fell his vector's vanishing as the mask shattered returning his face to normal as he hit the ground retracting his Wings and hopping up and redoing his soul protect, "thank you! I'm good!" he said holding Zoe's hand print on side of his face.

Maka blinked as Zoe turned and said," and that is how you handle crazy Remember it! Soul's wound healing shows the black blood Max gave him took So he is going to need a lot of anti-demon wave length love slaps to not go crazy that's your job now Maka, you're his partner and girlfriend after all!"

Maka screamed in horror holding her head," HELL NO I AM NOT!"

soul coughed up red blood with a little black as he said, "fuck no! she keeps hitting me already why would I date her!"

the witch kit rolled his visible eye as he adjusted his patch, " Oh please we all know that's what your in too!"

Maka and soul screamed in horror holding there face horrible images playing in there heads.

the pink haired lady adjusted her glasses and said, "and what about our should have no memory demon swordsmen? And the demon sword."

Max looked around, "Clearly the sword got away while we were facing the witch! So come on we need to head back and report in and carry the knocked out lady."

Max said walking over and throwing Crona over his shoulder, "… She is kind of my sister we have the same blood after all I'll carry her!" he he popped his black blood wings ot carry her.

At that moment Zoe turned back into her rifle form and sprouted her wings to Maka's shock.

Zoe blinked form her blade, "Wait wait you have the same soul type as me wing anti-demon and you didn't know you can fly?"

Maka blinked about to say something but Zoe " just self-resonant stein and Black star do it all the time, how do you think Black star big wave works?"

the blonde Blinked as she said, "wait… black star can do it.." She closed her eyes and for a moment there was a shine that looked like green light wings on Maka's back but as she looked at them she lost it and looked down. "dang it had it and lost it!"

Max took flight beside his girlfriend," it's easier if you do it with your partner but then Soul's scythe form would get the wings."

Maka carried soul who was now just injured bridal style as she said, " why the hell did I need to hear that form them? couldn't a teacher of told me Maka, you got wings! Let's teach you how to use them!"

Later in back at the death weapon meister academy

Maka was talking to her dad showing him , her incomplete wings and Spirit gasped and jumped back, "that shouldn't be possible…., humans need a death scythe to form wings! Zoe is a demon weapon it makes sense she can do it in weapon form… but well you're the kid of a death scythe… so I guess it can work… still odd as you don't have a scythe form!"

stein walked up as he said, "I just finished working on soul he'll be fine but you never know Spirit!" he aid turning the gear in his head, "the genes for magic are not dominate unless it's the daughter of a witch, if a witch has a son the boy's family line could carry magic within them unable to use it for generations unless some random flunk turns it back on. I'll have to check your family tree Maka!"

Maka backed up at the statement and in a moment jumped into her equally scared father's arm. As Stein just said the reason for her wings being able work with out a death scythe could equally be she was a witchling as it was being a death scythe child.

meanwhile in an underground lab.

Medusa had magically healed her arm and smirked as she cut her hair to remove the two tails she keeped tied in front off, "time for disguise!" she said smiling as she put in a contact lens making her eye appear to be green and normal.

She then smiled as she ran a comb through her hair turning it to Red with magic as she smiled, "look cute!"

she then covered herself in a spiral of vectors and when it was gone she was dressed in what looked like a black business suit with skirt stockings and even black high heels. She adjust the tie and smiled putting on a pair of glasses that made it look like she had two eyes and not one eye and a patch and she smiled, "and illusion glasses sell it!"

She said striking a pose as she said, "and Looking Good Medusa they don't know my name so I can even still go by that! And soul protect!" she said hiding her wavelength.

Medusa looked to a jar holding ragnarok's soul in it, "going to have to find something else for you! Now! Sense my prototype broke the finished product. Oh wasn't he just so cute while insane crying to kill me! oh this is what motherhood is like why did I waste time with Crona!" she said happily

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

While Black star and Tsubaki where away Kid was little into the holding Cell Crona was in, "Crazy violent pink hair, Even my taste in women is the same as my best friend Max!" he said adjusting his tie.

At that point Max and Zoe were walking in and zoe who had overheard aid, "…. Yeah that's fair!"

the reaper then turned and said, "just the dup I am looking for I found a book on Excalibur and it's location and want you two to come with me. I original want just Max but then I remembered you two don't' go anywhere with out eachother."

Meanwhile in the dinosaur king universe.

Aki was walking around the Drake house talking to Mrs. Drake. "I mean they lied to us kept secrets and now our kids are gone, I mean granted with hint sight it was pretty clear Chomp and ace were not dogs… I guess we just ignored the odd things in life to keep our sanity!" she said holding her chin as she spoke.

Mrs. Drake who was on the couch as she said, "Look my husband went on about how his needle was dinosaur size so I figured pairs was a Dinosaurs, I just thought your husband and my oldest daughter cloned them! but the letting them run around the planet super chicken fighting that is something I am mad about, I am not worried about Zoe, As she is a fighter and smart, and your Kid has more luck then the main character of retro anime targeted at kids."

The Taylor woman looked to her, "ok then but how come your not in a panic like me then?" She said pointing at her.

the wife of the Vet said, " because I know I still love my husband and he is the one acting worried no point in both parties freaking out on the outside, but while I am worried there is the fact of the matter Sadly like most women who have a step child I am more attacked to my biological one!"

Aki jumped holding her face in shock, "WHAT SHE'S NOT YOURS!... wait she doesn't look anything like you or your husband….. how did I not see that! She got her looks form her birth mom!"

the other wife nodded as she said, "yes My husband's baby mama used him for a green card then left him with Zoe, and she was so young she grow up thinking I was her mom not step mom, and reese was big sister not step sister. As the chance of her birth mom returning are less then zero there was no point explaining this shit to her!"

The wife of the Dinoman sighed as she crossed her arms, "Well now… At least you still love your husband right?" she nodded, "I am not sure I care about spike anymore! I feel like he just broke my trust to much!"

The other woman said, "let me see now my daughter made the teleporter so that's not on him, he didn't give out dinosaurs that was technically the ancients who where forced by Seth! He wasn't the reason they are lost in reality, that's the aliens. All he did was lie about dinosaurs Woman!" she said calling Aki on it.

the brown haired woman looked sad as the orange haired one got up, "Look it's normal to want to pin blame on a living person to take your rage out, but Seth is a house plant, the aliens are probably star dust, the ancients again were forced by Seth so they aren't at fault neither was the alpha gang, shocked Zander chose to stay… but my point is right now your blaming way to much on spike. Your pinning all of this on him, when all he did was lie about what species the thing pissing on your kitchen floor was!"

the other woman sighed as she put her hands together, "your right Sadly… so so so fucking right!" she said rubbing her left arm. " but what if they are hurt or something, I would like him to act like he's worried."

Meanwhile back in Death city.

Maka was holding her head she was alone processing this When Some one a red haired boy no older then ten he was in black shoes black pants with a grene stripe a black hoodie with grene around the arms and purple on the pockets. His eyes were creepy the top yellow middle red and button Green.

he jumped turning in to a scythe that looked like the handle was a scorpion stinger the weapon had force twist red versions of her father's blade with three eyes between them making her jump at the weapon, "No time to go into detail but the lady your dad cheated with was a witch named Shaula who used magic to get him to give her me.. I'm Stinger your little brother!"

Maka jumped but her eyes widen in a moment her soul and this kid was resonating on family bond making her jaw drop and he said, "AND THE CRAZY ALIEN IS CHASING ME!"

in a moment Goma walked out clapping as he said," not my fault you got time space magic kid! Hi I am Goma! Max and Zoe they kill my grandfather Spectre with dinosaurs in suits of armor!"

Maka blinked as she let out a stunned, "…. Am I dreaming right now?" not believing all this that was happening to fast!

the alien put a card to the symbol on his chest making an armored Eocarcharia appear roaring as Maka yelled," HOW MUCH ELSE HE SAID WAS TRUE!" she said in a moment going for a witch hunter but the Dinosaur's armor wings let it fly above and as an symbol appeared behind it.

the thing then went to dive bomb her and her eyes widen as Stinger said, "I'm going to jump us hold on!" in a moment it touched ground making a flaming explosion happen that got everyone's attention.

goma make his dinosaur a card and fly off, "great they are coming and the kid's gone!"

Elsewhere.

Maka fell a few inches out of the air holding the scythe and looked up at the dinosaur king worlds sun and said, "WHAT IS THAT!"

the scythe then said, "what most worlds suns look like! We're the weirdos big sister!" he said becoming human as he looked to a sigh, "Wait Sanjo city!"

Maka blinked,"…. The witch kit… I mean max talked about this!" she said trying to get her head straight as she remember a dinosaur with horn head shaped building, "We need to find that building they talked about…. It'll be there family… So I guess stay close little brother…. I oh dad such an apology if she was a witch she probably used magic on him!"

Stinger took his sister's hand as he said, "Probably sounds like something Mom would do…. I slept in a cage in a semi flooded basement till mom died and I used my scythe blades to lick the lock!"

the blonde lady jumped in horror as she said," THE FUCK!" she said jumping as she said, "if only we had a clue!"

Maka said holding her chin as she tried to remember something she heard zoe or Max say before She spotted a girl and walked over, "I am sorry Mrs. I'm Maka and me and my little brother are lost! I am looking for a building made to look like the head of a dinosaur with horns!"

the lady smiled," oh I'm Amy your talking about the D-lab lead down that way!" she said pointing, "turn right at the mall, walk past the Drake Vet, then hang a right if you went to far you'll be at that burned bridge!" she said before walking off.

With that the two siblings path was lit little did they know Goma wasn't giving up on Stinger just yet and he would be back.

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Death weapon mister academy in class, while Maka's friends was worried about her Max and zoe seemed to be more worried on the new teacher Medusa as zoe said, "the way she looks at Max, it isn't romantic thank all that is holly, it isn't hateful, it's something else and I don't like it!"

Max nodded as she said, "I don't trust her and believe she is some how connect to Maka vanishing."

Well he wasn't too wrong as Stinger shared mother was medusa's sister but he had no idea of knowing this at this point intime. But his instincts were strong and correct.

Meanwhile in the D-lab.

Maka was with stinger holding him in weapon form before he returned to normal proving her story. Reese fell over her brain overloading form that, only to be caught by zander.

Spike was trying to Calm Aki was freaking out about her son being used as an experiment. The drakes faint at the fact there daughter being a weapon meant she had to eat souls.

Stinger then said, "I would try to go back but I don't have control over where I go when I jump!"

Rex's father looked to his son on the floor heart broken at hearing Zoe had become a couple with Max. the inventor of the Backlander sighed He knew it won't work out with his Son and Zoe they never should have even meet. " Well Maybe you don't have too the facto of the matter is you were born in the world they end up in!" he said typing on a computer," and Maka's hair sample proves a theory form our time!"

he said displaying the hair sample scan results along side one of his, " you see her Dna does match human despite the odd parts! How ever if we look closer the molecules that make it up are vibrating at a different beat form mine! Or really anyone born in this world!" he said displaying it. " this but Maka's sample is slowly starting to match mine!" he said showing a tiem lapse.

the blonde then looked to see he lost everyone but his wife who was smiling, "Honey would you care to summarize it!"

Rex's mom did a little shake, "all the things we are made up shake together! To the beat of this worlds drum! Maka's is currently shaking to her worlds drum beat! But being here is changing that! It means the theory that the littlest parts of the universe's shake decides what universe you are in!"

They all nodded as the Father put a hand on his chest, "yes Stinger made Maka and her's beat match ours enough to be pulled here to it! If we can make the Backlander we are repairing match their worlds beat then…" he said waiting for them to finish.

But Stinger finished it first, "the ship and all on it would be pulled back home!"

he then snapped as he happily said," YES! We know what we have to do now Just not how to do it! but you said Goma followed you through jumps right?"

Aki jumped happily saying," so the alien knows how to do it! and we just need to beat him and take what ever he is doing it with!"

Dr ancient snapped his fingers again, "YES THAT'S IT!"

Dr Owen adjusted his glasses, "so what then? We use the young lad as bait? Doesn't sound like a good idea to me!"

Rex's mom then smiled as she did a Kunf fu pose as she said, "We may not have to! If he knows the beats then he can look for one slowly fading to another so he will show up here anyway by tracking Maka and Stinger's still bot in tune with our universe mini shakes!"

the red haired Kid blinked,"…. So that's why he kept finding me!... I had no clue I though he was tracking me by my magic trail!"

Rex put on his dino bracer, as his Father handed out the alpha scanner and Terry to spike, Spiny to Zander, Tank to his wife, and alpha scanners holding the stones for Chomp and pairs to Aki and Reese respectively. "I don't like this but we must brace for battle!"

there was a roar coming form outside, and in a moment everyone summoned and armored up the dinosaurs outside.

goma was there with his dinosaur ready in the air to use omega phoenix.

Cretacia smirked as she slashed a move card, "MOVE BLOCK!" two troodon then jumped out taking the hit!

allowing Reese to slash Metal wing, Aki to slash Lighting strike, Spike to slash Fire cannon, Zander to slash Water Aqua whip, and Reese to happily slash metal wing!

The attacks hit the alien armored dinosaur as he landed shattering his armor! Allowing Maka to come in swing the weapon form Stinger to use witch hunter to kill it!"

Goma went to fly away but he screamed in pain as a spike arrow hit his left wing making him crash.

Rex's mom smirked spinning the move card, "Aren't I an stinker!?" A second later Spike roped Goma.

the alien got up and said, "Really going to do this?" he said braking the rope and ripping out the spike and throwing it, before anyone could move it hit Spike in the Stomach making him fall over as Aki growled in rage.

she then slashed lighting Axe hitting Goma making the alien laugh insanely as he was killed by the move making Aki's eyes widen in horror at what he did.

As everyone else ran to Spike She looked to her husband, she killed the alien they may not find his ship and may not find there son anymore…. "I have messed up big time!"

Later on in the hospital Walked in to Spike's room saying, "I am sorry… I may have ruined our last change to find our son!"

Spike groaned and said, "it was the heat of the moment! It's ok!"

the Woman held her face and sadly said, "no it's not! I can't help being mad about you lying and now there is blood on my hands!... I'm sorry Spike but I don't think we are who we use to be anymore…"

Spike smiled and said, "I know.." she looked shocked, " I lied to you! I never would have done that!... and now your always Angry that's not you… you can't time travel with out changing things that's a rule… and it changed us!"

Aki smiled as she removed her ring something Spike copied as she sadly said "I guess that makes our love story Sad, Because of Seth we just aren't a fit anymore!" she said holding her ring against Spikes to show the half heart marking on the sides were now warped unable to fit together like they use to.

Spike sighed," still friends?" he asked weakly.

Aki smiled and petted his head, "the best… after all I need someone to talk how much I want to Make Seth pay who wants to do it just as badly."

Meanwhile at the D-lab Dr. Ancient said," Don't be to done I found a piece of alien tech on Goma's corpse that was tracking Maka and Stinger, if it can scan for different beats for one beat across multiple dimensional plains to find Stinger it can do so to Find Max and Zoe. There is a lot of math most of with will be guess work as we don't know how much Maka and stingers beat changed before arriving."

Reese adjusted her glasses as she said, "then let's get to work!"

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Medusa was in her teacher disguise adjusting her glasses watching a sparing match between Crona using Soul as a weapon Against some random student with an axe.

she smirked Crona losing her memory worked for her she couldn't be pinned by her failure! Allowing her to study her success so much closer!" she said drifting to look at Max and Zoe. When she looked at Crona she saw failure but when she looked to Max She saw a son she could be proud of. But Zoe on the other hand she say a woman not fit for her master work her baby boy!

In the Spare Crona was using Soul effectively using the bar to block sword strikes while holding the blade backwards away, Before giving a spin and slashing Only for the sword owner to jump and go for a sword through "DIE WITCH!"

Only for Crona to smirk as she jumped to the side and sprouted her wings much like Max would and she ran using the back of the scythe to knock out the meister before turning to the sword who turned into a lady student with a sword arm to charge and slash at her.

Crona struck the ground using the scythe blade to block it as she throw a punch knocking the lady out with a blow to the head.

Kid was watching with hearts floating symmetrically around his head, "I repeat my attraction to her! She is so deadly and cute! And seeing her swing a scythe!" he said happily.

Patty and liz looked at him confused but Zoe said, "Madness of order madness of disorder yin yang balance they balance eachother! So an attraction is only natural!"

Crona came to them and blushed around Kid who start grabbing and kissing her hands complimenting her making her go, "don't know how to deal!"

zoe elbowed Max and said, "why can't you be more like that?"

Max put his hands in his pocket, " I have more sanity!?"

Medusa rolled her eyes at the comment clearly a lie but She had to agree Kid was more of the useless insanity the urge to keep order made him weak and useless, Crona was weak and useless they where a perfect fit So she had to agree with Zoe on that one.

the witch went back to teacher mode, "fell down So the second witch kid has basic combat skills! Sorry you had to partner with her Soul with your rightful meister missing!" she said wit ha growl she had plans for her.

Soul returned to normal as he said, "she doesn't hit me So I like her better then Maka!" he said hands in his pockets.

Zoe adjusted her Glasses as she said, "ouch very ouch! But welcome to the group Crona!"

Black star rolled his eyes, "give me a chance to try out the enchanted sword! Give me a chance! And I'll…."

Max then cut him off by saying, "Go crazy as shit!"

Later on Medusa in her witch outfit was smirking as She came to the immortal werewolf Erika Frog had brough her smiling, "Nice little frog one parasite snake gone! Now So immortal man what's your name?"

the werewolf said, "…. I forget!" they witches looked at him, "I hadn't been asked it in a thousand years so I forgot! Just call me Free as I'm Free now! What you want Witch lady! With the nice figure!"

Medusa tilted her head as she stepped on Erika's frog form as he said, "Been a thousand years sense I saw a lady and the Frog witch is currently a frog! Don't judge me!"

While Medusa was trying to process how she could be around nothing but idiots a world away in Sanjo things where happening as well.

Maka was Currently undercover going to the normal School With Rex She seemed to enjoy learning about this world but Stinger couldn't thanks to his weird eyes that always seemed to make people jump.

the red head was back in the D-lab with sunglasses on to cover them but Right now it was a brake period and in the library Maka walked over to Rex, "… Sad about not getting zoe?"

Rex nodded as Maka sat down beside him and said " Look I know your probably beating yourself up on the ground of if all went right you won't be heart broken as you would have never met her thing!"

the blond boy nodded as the lady said, "Well I'm not form this world So I am even form this world! But I am kind of happy about this because I meet My little brother I meet Max, I meet zoe and I meet you and you seem nice!"

she said looking to the book he had in hand, "and have the same taste in books as me!" he said taking him by the hand. The two looked at eachother blushing and in a moment Maka lend in and gave him a kiss making Rex turn red. She then broke the kiss blushing, 'So what do you say want to give it a try?"

Rex was red muttering but he nodded and Maka hugged him happily.

Meanwhile in the d-lab with how had the cloaked Backlander above it hooked by cable Dr Ancient said, "come on and yes!"

in the soul eater verse.

Max was walking with zoe when he heard a beep and pulled out his Dino bracer he kept it as a good luck charm and he hit a button and blinked," yes!"

Rex's dad's voice came up, 'Max is that?"

Zoe gasped and said, "wait Rex's dad?"

Reese's voice was then heard saying," YES!" before the signal was lost leaving the two Teens on there way to the library confused and stunned thinking there minds played tricks on them!

but in the D-lba Dr ancient held his head, "We couldn't keep the signal at the right wave length! But we did it we made contact! Across the multiverse we can hear next comes seeing, then we can touch and travel! Progress yes yes!"

Reese was holding Zander spinning while crying, "My baby sister I heard her! Can't suppress emotion hug me and pet my head boyfriend!"

Aki walked in as she said," and I just ran into my ex and her daughter Can I explain this with a dino card for proof?"

dr ancient throw her Terry's card and alpha scanner and Aki caught them and smiled, "good because me and her are viewing this as a second chance and I don't want secrets to ruin it like Me and Spike's Also trying to set Spike up with Marry"

Reese then said," YOU MISSED US MAKING CONTACT WTH YOUR BABY BOY!"

Aki screamed holding the stuff at it.

the following night in the soul eater.

Max and zoe were walking across a bridge when he free walked out. "so you took a witch's eye as well!" he then transformed into his wolf man form and roared.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Free roared as he sent out a wave of ice spikes along the bridge making Max Grab Zoe and take to the air with his black blood wings as she changed to weapon mode.

Max fired a shot but Zoe said, "yeah that's not going to work he's a werewolf they are immortal!"

Max then stopped a his wings hit something to see a spectral magic wall, "and he's magical fuck!" he said flying to the left to avoid ice pillars only to hit another sumple spectral magic wall, "he is boxing us in So we can't fly away!"

below Free fired his Demon eye Cannon attack as Max called out," soul protect drop! Naga snake cobra vector sphere!" he called out as his vector arrows covered him and Zoe in layer after layer rapidly forming a sphere around them.

when the attack hit only the inner sphere cracked remained Max could be seen as the damaged vectors fell off, "that is my strongest Defense and it barely made it!" he seemed stunned by it.

Zoe then said, "Max he is immortal!" she repeated as Max flow to avoid spikes only to hit another wall and the wolf jumped covering his ball and chain with ice to make it grow to building size to use as a massive flail.

the witch Kid used zoe's blade to Block the strike as he said, "if your getting to a point please furry my lovely tsundare!"

Zoe rolled her eyes," Werewolf! As in wolf! We need to ward him off like a wolf!"

Max smirked as he looked to the walls and summoned out vector plates, "that works!" he said as zoe's weapon form gained her wings and both sets had them take off at high speeds being boost by the plates like in a racing video game.

Free looked up getting dizzy, "it's a big circle …. What is this suppose to do have you two gone insane in the head!" but in a moment a cone formed around them and he said, "Wait….. Fuck you guys!"

A moment later a sonic beam happened right above the werewolf making him hold and claw at his own now bleeding ears as he screamed not that it could be heard over the sound barrier braking!

Free banged his head on the wall his brains felt like they would leak out of his nose as it roared in pain as they continued, stunned they haven't quick because they where dizzy!

In a moment the werewolf screamed in bloody horror and jumped off the bridge unable to take it anymore!

as soon as he hit the water his spectral magic walls dropped forcing Max and zoe forward as they no longer had there speed boost loop.

the couple screamed a world record dizzy as they hit a roof top Zoe returned to normal and she and her boy friend both looked away and throw up everything inside there stomachs as Max screamed, "Oh fuck that was stupid! Stupidest thing I have ever done and that's saying some shit!"

Zoe held her stomach and wiped her mouth on her wrist as she held her stomach, "but it worked the werewolf ran away with his tail between his legs!"

unknown to them Medusa in her teacher outfit was watching this on a tablet as she smiled, "improvised a sound attack and vector sphere never would have thought of defense use of my vectors. So this is what being a proud mother is! I just want to cradle him in a big hug kiss his head and say how much I am proud of him with all the sweet lovey dovey words I can thing of….. I am scaring myself now!" she said blinking in shock.

She then switched Apps to say, "Eruka Free ripped his fucking ears off go retrieve him!"

she then looked to a tube were Ragnarok was, "No owner for you So we'll just have to make a clown out of you!"

the weapon screamed in horror, "NO NO NO YOU FUCKIGN SICK BITCH HELP HELP SHE IS GOING TO TURN ME INTO A CLOWN! SAVE ME SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE A RED ROUND NOSED SPAWN OF SATAN! I DON'T WANT TO BE A CLOWN HELP SAVE ME SAVE ME SAVE ME OR KILL ME! I'LL TAKE DEATH OVER BEING A CLOWN!"

It screamed banging on the tube as Medusa brough out A corpse a red rubber nose big shoes and a rainbow afro wig, "scream all you want nothing will save you bozo! Well I guess your nto a bozo yet…" she said smiling evilly as she pulled out wire and a buzz saw. "Honk honk goes the clown!"

Ragnarok screamed in horror complete and total horror!

Later at Death the kids manor Max and zoe were with the others talking about there battle with the were wolf when Zoe's dino bracer went off with Maka's voice, "D-lab calling who ever is holding the dino bracer!"

the other's jumped at the junk in Zoe's pocket working and Soul gasped," YOU MEAN THAT SHIT YOU TALKED ABOUT WAS TRUE… Way Cool chicken fighting super dinosaurs across the planet and time! Epic! Just epic!"

Maka's voice said, "anyone there!" Aki's voice then screamed," RESPAWND CAN YOU HEAR ME SON! ME AND YOUR DAD SPLIT!"

Max rolled his eyes, "Called it! yes we can hear you!" but the please respawn message continued.

Tsubaki blinked," it's one way…. Wait what is Crona and Max doing!"

Crona tied a wire around the thing as Zoe pulled out a mega phone. Moments Later Max had the Tv's old antenna hooked to the wire as he and Crona flow up with it and Zoe screamed into the mega phone, "CAN YOU HEAR US NOW!"

The thing filled with static said," yes…..Rose…..girlfriend…..lily…Son…. there?"

Kid stuck his head out of the window, "We are missing ever other world on there end Adjust you too!"

Crona was holding one of the tv ears max the other and they went form side to side to spinning in the air like a cartwheel.

the thing then said, "Can you hear us clear now?"

Zoe yelled into the megaphone," YES CAN YOU STILL HEAR US!"

Aki's voice then said, "barely but your understandable! Were is max!"

soul then said, "he and crona are the antenna that make this two way now you don't have long they are going to get motion sickness Soon! Spinning around like that!"

Maka called out, "please tell me dad is there I have so much to tell him! So much! Or at least that your recording this!" form her said as stinger said, "not likely!"

Patty was fanning her fainted Sister Liz, " we need to take that dino bracer to Stein he'll figure something out if we tell him it will lead to dinosaurs!"

Zoe then yelled into the megaphone, "WE ARE ABOUT TO LOSE YOU MAX AND CRONA ARE LANDING TO THROW UP!"

outside the house the two black blood winged Teens were very much landing bending over and throwing up.

Crona panted, "I don't know how to deal with this motion sickness!" in a moment Kid rushed out with meds for both of them and a kiss on the head for Crona, "it's ok Kid is here!"

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

In his lab Stein was working on zoe's dino bracer trying to send a message through text to the one marked Rex on the file's he got form having it plugged in and he got a reply, "zoe?"

Stein typed up, " No professor stein using hers stable contact made!" he typed proudly.

Meanwhile

Kid now wearing a cowboy hat to be symmetrical on mission was on a ghost ship. he had patty and Liz and he looked to what was before him the Black clown it held its arms out shooting Vector Arrows.

Kid jumped on his magic skate board and fired, "the same witch behind Crona, and Max made you! did she!?" she said firing watching it bleed black only to swing it's arms shooting off bloody needles to go with the Arrows.

Kid was avoiding them, " It fights Like Max Going it alone!" he declared using his board as a shield with a bend as Liz screamed, "How about the fact it eat all the ghosts! And what was the evil ghost meaning about a Kishin!"

Patty then said in an air head tone, "Clowns are the results of Kishins! So clearly one is alive or bozo won't be here!"

Kid used soul resonance to form his arm cannons to fire on it as he said, "Sadly correct!" he said landing on the mass Only for the Clown to jump and for his eyes to widen as it's vectors grabbed the ghost flying dutchmen who was screaming, "HOW YOU NO RESPECT FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S BELONGINGS!"

but the clown sucked it in making the ghost scream as what looked like the Clown became a weapon forced into the ghosts hand. The ghost head soon exploded off still scream as form the neck came the Clown's head and a growth explode out of the back mimicking a black dragon as a scream of "MADDNESS FUSION!" was heard.

Kid's eyes widen in horror as his weapons screamed and he fired on it, "It's a weapon as well that can force it's self on a meister!"

the forced fusion then slashed using screech Apha to slash the ship in half with one slash That Kid just barely avoid but he smiled as the ghost's body fell in half revealing the now normal clown under it. "you killed your meister!"

The Clown laughed as the dragon growth detached and flow at Kid. The Reaper screamed firing rapidly form his weapons, "UNCLEAN UNCLEAN DISGUSTING! SO malformed!"

that is when the dragon was gone and the Clown struck a pose and Kid's eyes widen as it hovered over, "it's symmetrical it's symmetrical! Can't fight Can't run! It's beautiful!"

Liz screame,d "KID RUN YOU SAW WHAT IT CAN DO IT WILL TAKE YOU!"

Patty yelled out, "GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR MAN!" She said horrified as the Clown grabbed his shoulder and screamed vomiting Black Blood directly on to Kid's face into his eyes and mouth!

he dropped patty and liz and fell over his board vanishing as he landed on a peace of wreckage of the ghost ship.

the weapon sisters turned human on impact with the water and swam together. Liz became a gun for Patty to fire on the Clown as she said, "Get away form our meister he's ours not yours! Not yours! You parasite!"

Kid meanwhile was laughing insane as the Black blood was taking Root he fell under for a moment and his hat drifted away to reveal the middle line in his hair now on the other side he had horizontal lines around his mouth as he laughed.

Patty was crying, "HE IS GOING CRAZY!" the clown ignored the shots! Being fired at it as it hovered over to Kid and turned into slime and went down Kid's throat making the Weapon sisters gasp in horror.

Kid coughed up a gross mix of red and black blood in the ocean before falling under only for moments later him to come up, his lines broken black wings in his back holding the Clowns weapon form as he smirked insanely, "HAHAHAHAH!" and flow over to attack his own weapons.

Patty screamed as she dove under so the only think cut in half was her hat as she popped up, "the clown is inside Kid! It's inside Kid! He's so gross and AAA!"

The clown's sword form's mouth formed and screamed letting out a sonic blast that forced Liz back to human form and both sisters to cover there ears Soon they would start sinking.

the clown was killing them with there own Meister as a puppet, but this was not to be! As a moment later something Slash Kid in the back making him scream in pain as he turned to see Crona with bloody wings holding soul.

Crona held her weapon and looked to Kid, "Kid Oh my god what happened to you! who did this to you!" soul then added, "I think what he is going to do to us matters more!"

Kid flow madly slashing rapidly making Crona block as she said, "Kid it's me Crona!" A moment later the driven mad Reaper kissed her before kneeing her in the Gut sending her into the water below.

the pink haired lady flow up holding soul as her face was dark, it wasn't red as her blood wasn't red so very dark as she said, "Mix messages much! I don't know how to deal with this!" She then screamed as Kid span kicked her in the ass and commenting on the fact he was kicking a nice ass.

Patty looked to her big sister as they held on to some drift wood, "Big sis what are we looking at and should we be looking at it?"

Liz then said, "I don't know I just don't know little sis!" She was at a lost at this turn of events.

Kid smirked as he wildly slashed at Crona as she blocked, "so pretty but I bet you would be even prettier when your cold and can't fight back My darling!"

at with point the scythe screamed, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID I JUST HEAR!? I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS SO I KNOW SHE CAN'T! NO ONE CAN DEAL WITH THAT STATEMENT!"

That is when Kid turned soul Side ways as she said, "one last hope!" Kid stopped swinging and looked at himself the fight left his jack cut on the left side his tie came undone, one of his buttons was out another missing his hat was gone, and he had one sword in hand and malformed hideous wings and he was before crona.

In a moment his head witched like he was overloading as he throw away the blade and start vomiting up the black blood slowly turning redder as he throw it up ripping off the wings to fall into the ocean, "I AM HIDEOUS BEFORE A LOVELY ANGEL! I'M DISGUSTING DISGUSTING!"

as he fell to the water the bleed out was black but slowly turned red before the black blood reformed into the Clown who flow away.

it was over, but Kid was in mad shape the Thompson sisters swam over as Crona lowered to Kid holding him up he was normal but still throwing up blood. He muttered, "I was hideous!"

Liz then said, "No the clown that crawled inside of you and wore you like a suit was!"

soul still in scythe form said," this was fucked! Fucky fucky fucked! And might I add it was fucked!"

Patty then held up a hand and said, "yeah it was fucked! Just all around Fucked!

unknown to them In a row boat the flying dutchmen's two body halves and his head where rowing away, "no respect for other's stuff or the might Kishin! Repent sinners repent in the name of the true god!"

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Kid was laying in a hospital bed in the outfit groaning, "I don't know what's worst the fact I was ap uppet or the scar on one side!"

that is when Crona walked in he covered his head, "they won't let me wear a hat! I'm not symmetrical!" he said hiding under the sheets of the bed shaking like a leaf.

the pink haired lady blinked, "and I thought I was bad, Kid it's me Crona!"

the kid under the sheets said, "go away I tried to hurt you! and I was very creepy about it!"

the witch kid held up a hand and said, "No that was the clown that crawled inside of you… so fucked That sentence was!"

the reaper didn't say award as Crona said, "remember my first day at the death weapon meister academy? Between Medusa and her class , then the bullies I won't have made it with out you!"

Flashback.

crona was shaking backed in to a corner by other students she was about to draw a Black blood blade but in a moment Shadow arms grabbed the students and through them away.

Kid walked up in a fancy had that had a band that said Student Disciple committee as he said, "Seems like a punishment for bullying a fellow Student!" he said the shadow arms storming around him as he continued throwing bullies into the walls!"

Crona blinked as Kid offered her a hand, "so sorry about this I can't stand them! it's like all those people who bully zoe or Max I just want to crush there heads up!"

the lady took it shyly as she said," Gee thanks!"

End flash back.

under the sheets Kid said, "Well yes I would do it for anyone! But I kind of took it away by allowing a Clown to crawl inside and grab a hold of my soul and bend me to his will!... oh god that's horrible to say! I feel more sickened everytime we bring it up!" Crona was picturing him turning Green.

Speaking of the lady she sat down in a chair, "not to mention you where the one who said Soul should work with me till we Get Maka back! Couldn't have stopped the clown form killing patty and liz with your hands with out that idea!"

Kid didn't say anything for a moment before saying, "Honk honk went the clown in me!"

crona rolled her eyes and pulled out a phone to text, "I don't know how to deal with that So I am going to Text Zoe and see what she thinks I should do! "

she read a text and said," yes I do!... Ok if you say so!" she put it back in her robe pocket and in a moment Ripped off the Sheet revealing Kid, as She Slapped the reaper and said," SNAP OUT OF IT BAKA!"

Kid held his check and his eyes widened, crona was just bold and he liked it, "… yeah sounds like zoe dealing with Max's crazy moment!"

A moment later Crona grabbed his face and forced him into a kiss making his eyes widen and his jaw drop. She broke the kiss and while crying she said, "SNAP OUT OF IT AND COME BACK TO ME YOU IDIOT I LOVE YOU!"

Kid blinked as he held up a hand and said," ….. I don't know how to deal with this!" he said stunned as Crona's grip changed to his shirt and she said, "you can either go back to normal! Or you can kiss me!" She said shaking him.

while being shaken Kid said," Can we do both!?" and that got him a kiss.

stein walked in and said, "and Zoe make Crona a Tsundere nice nice!" he adjusted his glasses, "hate to brake the moment but We got conversation possible on the other side!"

crona broke the kiss and said, "if you hate to ruin the moment don't!" she said holding her hand out to fire bloody needle at Stein.

stein avoided picking zoe turning her hand in to her barrel to fire on anyone who ruined a moment between her and Max, "she is molding you into her image!"

Elsewhere.

Zoe was walking down the street with Max smiling as she put her phone away, "and with that Crona takes a big step to being like me!" she said flipping her hair.

Max rolled his visible eye as he said," Good for Kid he needs a girl that can go form Loving to bitchy in the beat of a heart to keep his ass in line!" Zoe looked at him angry as he said, "Trust me I do too And it's what makes you so perfect zoe!"

the pink girl turned happy and blushed," aaaww Max!" she then kissed his check. " you're a baka but your my baka!"

as they came to patchwork Labs the video call between Maka Stinger and Spirit was going on so they remained quiet.

back in the hospital Kid was laying down panting he was covered in lip stick kiss marks but Crona sadly had to leave as visiting hours were over.

the reaper was laying there stunned eyes widened replaying everything in his head stunned.

Patty and Liz were outside jaw dropped Crona smiled and pulled out a folding fan made fomr black blood to fan herself before closing it, "and that ladies is how it's Done! Thank you Zoe drake for the listens May you be Zoe Taylor Soon!" She said leaving as she got rid of the fan with a confidence in her step that was stunning.

Patty then whispered to Liz as she said, "what just happened big sister?"

the elder Gun sister said, "simple little sister we saw shy wall flower become tsundare! I can't tell if this is good or bad for Kid!"

Liz looked in to see Kid covered in lipstick with was symmetrically arranged and said, "I would say good!"

elsewhere.

Medusa in her disguise was going over notes " that party is coming up soon and soon, I'll be time for it to happen! The revival of the Kishin!" she seemed so happy.

She then looked out side to see blair's cat form she rolled her eyes," she isn't a witch she shouldn't even have magic she was born with!"

She said pulling out a picture of Max in a frame the picture had everyone around him removed and the frame said my baby boy she happily said, "unlike my greatest work who took Mommies magic or his own yes he did! Yes you did and you made Mommy so proud!" she said holding the picture to her heart happily cuddling it with hearts around her head, "Only problem is you love that gun she is no good for you! you should have a woman like mommy yes you should!"

at that point the clown in the back took a slow step out of the room it was madness giving form and even that was too crazy for him.

but the day was coming, the party and the day the people in Sanjoy would arrive in Death city! family's would be reunited new faces meet and all kinds of crazy but that is a story coming soon.

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

The day after Kid was released May of the gang was out shopping.

out side a fitting room Kid and Max stood arms crossed. Kid adjusting his hat as he said, "ever thought of getting that scar tissue handled you can make it much less noticeable by getting a tattoo of your skin tone over to make it blend better!"

Max looked to him and said, "you think I hate it? it tells people what they are in for at first sight!" Kid nodded in agreement it did summarize his friend!

first coming out was Crona who was in a sideless black dress. It covered her neckline and had a neck band but a heart shaped cut out were a v neck would be. She had sleeve like black gloves black flats and thanks to the sidelessness being at an angle one of her long smooth legs was always showing. She had it finished with gothic make up black lip stick and eye liner skull ear rings.

she then blow a kiss and Kid had a nose bleed and commented, "beautiful nightmare! She isn't symmetrical because of that angle part of the dress but she is still a vision of loveliness! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" he said holding his head while blushing and banging his head on a door.

Crona smirked happily and said," and this is a keeper just like that." Leaving with a wink at kid who seemed to freeze now and mutter, "Death the kid exe has crashed rebooting!"

Max watched and said, "… zoe is working fast!" he seemed stunned at the change. " speak of angel of darkness!" he comment as Zoe was coming out now.

her dress was green version of the princess dress form her Fantasy. She had a shy blush clearly the work of make up as she wasn't that shy, but she was playing on how her glasses made her look like a cute shy nerd who got all dolled up to turn heads.

she covered her face with a hand and said, "what do you think honey buns!"

in a moment Black wings of blood came form Max's back and formed the shape of a heart together as he couldn't work get a sentence out.

Zoe smiled at her work, "and this is a keeper!" she said smirking as she head back in to change in to normal cloths to buy this on kid's card as Kid offered to pay.

Kid shock his head as his brain came back online, "oh dark poison of my heart how she infects me with her venom while making me enjoy ever last moment of it!"

the other Teen in the suit looked to him, "you just love her more then what your ocd has you freaking over! It's beautiful!"

the reaper then nodded, " yes but just saying that isn't poetic enough for Crona! You understand!"

the Taylor male adjusted his tie, " Ok then moving on form this talk any worries about her mother!"

the reaper hissed shadow arms forming behind him, "I will kill that bitch for hurting her! I'll do it and give the soul to the first weapon with ninety nine Kishin egg souls so a death scythe will be formed! I don't even care if it's one of mine!"

Meanwhile on the other side.

In the D-lab Aki was with Rose her old girlfriend turned current girlfriend. The lady had dark pretty skin, long flowing raving hair dark eyes like ember, looked like a model and she was in a black tank top black skirt and a doctor's coat and she said, "before anyone asks yes I modeled to pay mny way through medical school."

not far behind her was her daughter ten years old a miniversions of her mother in a yellow sweeter blue ankle length skirt and white boots and she was smiling as she throw a carrot to Chomp watching the dinosaur eat it. "if I knew my eight birthday wish would come true I would have wished for something else!"

her mother point to Aki, "and I wished for a second chance at aki and it came true! So mommy would have wished for that sooner if she knew it would have worked!" she said happily taking aki by the hand.

Dr ancient coughed to get focus on the rest of them " moving on to the focus I think the Backlander is ready to go side ways."

Reese adjusted her Glasses, "we going to test that or all get on the thing because if the later I will pull Zander out with me right this minute!" she said already throwing him over her shoulder and getting ready to lead.

Spike blinked and looked to the drakes, "what did you feed her growing up!?"

Rex's mother then clapped her hands and said," We did test in small scale" she said holding out a picture frame that was damaged but she removed Max and zoe's death weapon meister Academy picture form the frame, "the picture is just fine but the frame is fucked! So it's not if we can it's, it'll probably be one way as we don't have the future tech to repair the systems once we give it this charge!"

Mrs Drake then said," I am already known as the town crash for walking an ostrich Let's do this!"

dr drake then said," I'm with it!"

Reese adjusted her hold on the red zander, "I have zander I am ok!"

Spike nodded as he said," A fresh start seems right for me!"

Aki sighed, "My Son is there I have no chose!"

Rose kissed her and said, "I am a lesbian single mother in Japan yeah let's get the fucking shit out of here!"

Lily blinked," does this mean I get a big brother!?"

Aki was about to say something but Rose dropped and pulled out a ring and she said," I planned on asking this before we broke up the first time! If I am doing this I want you by my Said aki I know we have only been back together for a few months but …" she was cut off by Aki kissing her while putting the ring on.

Everyone clapped. Spike said," I'm going to If my son has gone crazy I need to be there to see it!"

the blonde woman looked to Dr owen who petted Rex's shoulder, "Rex is going for Maka so I'll go for him same as you two!"

Maka smiled holding Rex's arm smiling as Stinger rolled his eyes, "come on I want to meet dad!"

they all then went to get on as they got on Johnathan said, " here we go!" he hit go and in a moment the damaged Backlander appeared in the sands outside death city the robot broken.

this was enough to send an alert that had Crona soul, Max zoe, Kid patty liz Black star and Tsubaki heading out and Max said, "the Backlander?"

zoe hold her boyfriend and miester's arm, "does that means our family are in there!" in a moment she was in gun form with wings carrying Max along as she said," MOM DAD BIG SISTER I'M COMING!"

Max saluted the others leaving them behind as Crona summoned her black blood wings and grabbed soul's scythe form, "let's go see your old meister!"

Kid summoned is board as the thompson's sisters became hand guns as he took off on it," hold up! "

Black star said, "throwing star mode!" Tsubaki blinked but did it and he throw her but grabbed it so it carried him forward too as he span it rapidly, "and shuriken copter! See you aren't better then the great black star!" he said laughing!

to be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Inside the back lantern introductions where done.

Max was petting Lilly's head,' I've only had a little sister for a few minutes but if anyone hurts you I'll kill them!"

Reese gave him two thumbs up saying," he's a natural!"

zoe was hugging her parents happily, Kid was being social wanting to meet everyone. While Black star was looking at the fullsized tank trying to push it over while Tsubaki face palmed.

Soul looked to Maka, "so you got a new scythe well I got a new meister!"

Maka smiled as her little brother became scythe mode and gained angelic wings as she said, "my little brother comes with witch soul already he's easy to make a death scythe and I can use my wing soul with him! I'll keep him!"

that is when the place shook and Liz looked out the window and screamed, "THE DEMON CLOWNS HERE!"

the head then smashed through the walls, "I want ot make balloon animals out of your guts!"

Lily ran screaming behind Max as zoe became her weapon form and he said, "soul protect drop!" while ripping off the patch, "we're going to charge demon eye cannon everyone hold it the hell off!"

in a moment all six dinosaurs were summoned and armored up.

Only for the clone to Vector arrow kill them in a second making them become cards, "what killed the dinosaurs the clowns!"

Kid had patty and liz in cannon mode firing on it, "THIS IS FOR VIOLATING MY IN SIDES YOU SICK BEAST!"

everyone for Sanjyo gasped in horror but Max said, "we are talking demonic possession here!" he said the demon eye hovering before zoe as they resonated it was growing, "More time! We are not ready!"

the clown ran through the fire and throw up confetti right in Kid's face making him cover his eyes with his cannons and scream, "MY EYES THEY ARE FULL OF DEMON CLOWN VOMIT! FUCK ARE THEY GOING TO MELT!? "

the people who where helpless running as crona flow around gathering up the cards and pocketing them for there new friends. " Ok soul Maka stinger our turn"

soul and stinger became scythes as both meister went in for witch hunter on the demon clown as they screamed, "DIE SPAWN OF SATAN'S CIRCUS!"

they landed slashing off it's arms only for the limps and the torso to spawn vectors and black blood tendrils that pulled them back on stitching them on once more and he slapped both woman's faces, "I slap bitches! hahahahaah!"

Black star charged in holding tsubaki's enchanted sword mode screaming, "NOT FUNNY!" he then slashed it's back making it scream in pain.

to everyone's shock Kid's eyes were teared up as he said, "Oh god everything is glowing like a rainbow! My eyes are high! Wait Black star make it scream in pain! You need crazy to hurt it I guess it can only handle it's own crazy! Max zoe your demon eye Canon may work!"

outside the back lander Dr owen said, "do you think they are ok!" in a moment what looked like a Nuclear war head exploded out of it as Max and zoe said," DEMON EYE CANNON!"

the back lander fell over now one sided the kids inside got up Kid holding his head as he held his weapons and said, "that was crazy! You think that looked epic form the outside try watching it at least it shocked my eyes back so I can see Well down besty and his girlfriend!"

Max was hovering in the air with black blood wings holding zoe's rifle form as he said," Don't worry it was an honor to explode a demon clown! No really My parents down there can tell you I've always want to blow up a clown!"

Aki coughed and said," on his first trip to the circus there was a clown riot!" she said shivering, "thank goodness our gun control laws stopped them form shooting!"

Zoe then looked up her image in the blade as she said, "… I knew it but still!" max was shaking, "red nose insane laugher and shives everywhere!"

Black star was getting up holding his partner in her chain scythe mode as he said, "No shame we are all scared of clowns now witch dude!"

Crona held soul as she was hovering beside max and said," I know I am! And the way to deal with it is to brake their legs!"

Maka was sitting in the air on her brother's winged weapon as she said, "Oh yeah! Everyone is agrees with that!"

but in a moment they heard laugher and where shocked as they saw the clown's head growing a new body as it flow away, "and there's the closing fire works let's play again soon!"

no one said a word till Kid screamed,"HOW FUCKING DURABLE IS THAT FUCKING THING!?"

in the air the former owner of the thunderstone said," I know right that was as much as we can charge that! I mean it's the strongest attack we have and it did not kill it!"

the pink haired lady commented, "all I am hearing is I am going to have a numb arm for a week for nothing!

Elsewhere

watching one a crystal ball was medusa "my clown is working so it'll be ready! for the party!" she smirked happily thinking about setting the kishin free with her black blood her minions and it'll be thanks to free and the Clown! her master work with the god of madness freed she'll have her master work her baby boy Max beside her in the new age.

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

At path work labs Rex's parents where happily talking with Stein in person about how to improve the element boosters.

the mad doctor smiling at the concept of super powered dinosaurs being used for chicken fights.

the father said, "that clone took them down in one hit they are simple not strong enough to defend the lot of us!"

the mother nodded as she looked around the lab, " a bit to much patch work lines around here! Is your screw lose!?"

Stein then turned to tighten it making them jump, "why yes it is."

the couple jumped in a moment at the site of it!

Meanwhile the rest of the new arrivals were shopping for this gala.

Aki and rose walked out in matching Dress same as Crona but Aki's was yellow and Rose's was white they smiled holding hands and blushing.

Reese walked out in the white dress form spike's daydream leading a love struct Zander a long by moving her hand under his chin lovingly to steer him in his tuxedo.

doctor drake would out in a two tail Tuxedo with his white walking out in the same dress as Reese as she put her hands on her hips, "you look like a fucking penguin!"

Spike and daughter Owen where not with them.

with begged a question as where they where.

In bar spirit was hitting ignore on his phone, "sense the reveal my cheating was thanks to a witch casting a spell on me Maka's mom wants to say sorry and get back together, but even though I did not consent to being his father my son makes a point that me and her aren't who we use to be!"

Spike sighed," that not who we use to be is why Me and aki split!" he sighed as both him and spike had a drink.

Foster Owen blinked the only one not depressed by a divorce as he commented," I feel like I am in the wrong group!"

elsewhere in the City!

Max was walking with Zoe in the park when he noticed a group of older kids picking on Lily by pulling on her pig tails. " one moment zoe!"

the witch kid put on a smirk as he removed his eye patch and held it in his hand as he said," soul protect drop!" in a moment a sense of madness filled the air as the bullies turned to see Max hand his his pocket walking his blood wings out along with a few flaring Vectors pointed at the brats, "why hello young lads just what are you doing to my younger sister!" he said sounding friendly while shooting a snake like smile and smirk.

the boy even let out a hiss that was serpent like! Making the bullies let go and run away scream as he said," soul protect ask!" as he put his eye patch on and his vectors vanished and he recalled the wings and petted Lilly's head," Ok Little lady!"

Lily nodded wided eyed as she said," my new big brother is scary!"

the taylor boy smiled," Only to my enemies! Now speaking of which!" he then turned to see zoe rapid firing nos at a boy flirting with her that looked like Jim.

Max cracked his neck and said, "sir the lady said no!" the boy then jumped pushing zoe behind him, "you're that witch the DWMA academy walks around unskilled!"

the witch kid rolled visible eyes," yes I am also her meister and boyfriend So I'll ask you nicely to leave as Scaring away bullies is one thing but you're an academy student I have to show more class with dealing with you!"

the Jim look alike pointed," what kind of spell do you have on her witch!" he declared pointing in rage as he made his left arm a gatling gun.

the Taylor shot a dagger stare at him," soul protect is casted I can't use magic with it on! But if you want to be like this Jimmy boy!"

The guy's eyes widened, "how did you know my name!"

zoe blinked in shock and mouthed, what the reincarnation while watching before she delivered a Karata chop to Jim's neck knocking him out, "ZOE CHOP!"

he was knocked out and Max chuckled, "yeah makes me wonder if we will see other faces here!" he said before changing to, "Now come along Lily you need a dress!"

Lily blinked as they walked by to see Ox declaring," Kimial I don't care if you are a with! That's crazy I mean look at Max and Zoe!" he said pointing to them.

the witch trying to flee said, "he wasn't born a witch he isn't a true one he can't be used to make a death scythe! I can! They saw me use my healing spell on that cat I have to Run

the meister then said," I will protect you I swear they will change their minds! I mean look at crona!"

the pink haired witchling said, "Crona can't cast a spell I can! You have a better change of getting you to change that stupid hair style of yours!"

in a moment the guy said," in that case!" he grabbed is hair horns and ripped them off, "this is how serious I am!"

the witchling was crying touched as she hugged him.

Zoe then went, "aaaawwww…. How many witches are in the witch hunting school?"

Max blinked and said, "that's like asking why the way to the witch realm is to twerk out the word witch! Don't ask!"

Lily blinked and asked, "what's twerking!" zoe petted the little girls head," when you are older now come on!"

later on Lily was blushing in what looked like a yellow princess dress with yellow gloves red faced, "this is embarrassing!" she then screamed as Max had out a camera taking pictures, "come on little sister the camera loves you!"

he was in one of Kid's suits as stinger walked in, dressed in a mini version of his father's outfit, behind him maka in her normal party dress and Rex in a blue suit as the Albarn siblings said, "Now Come with us now it's party time!"

everyone dressed up was soon at it.

Lily was hiding behind Dr Owen and Spike not wanting anyone to see her because all night long it's been people calling her cute, Adorable and just pressure and every time someone said that Max looked ready to murder!

Reese ranced with zander past Max and zoe and said," Max you are a natural at this older sibling thing! Keep it up crazy boy!"

Max smirked as he said, "Crazy is what I do best!"

but in a moment the ground shock as a green energy field opened up leaving the only ones outside of it Stein Stingrer crona and Max.

Kid was using Patty and liz to try and blast it down form inside while Max dropped soul protect to try and brake it with vector Arrows.

Crona and Zoe crossed there arms and said," bakas but we love them!"

Spirit was having a panic attack son standing beside stein!

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

As our heroes were racing.

Crona was flying looking to back to stein using stinger to fight medusa then to Max, "this is insane!"

above in the barrier.

Spike was talking to lord death, "let me get this straight your oldest son turned into the god of insanity so instead of kill him you grounded him by ripping his skin off making it in to a bag locking him in it and using your soul to keep him in there by making it grow roots though what would be come the city with is why kids have to do your job for you!"

Lord death nodded with a sigh, "yeah shit got fucked!" Kid was screaming about not being told he had an older brother!

Lily blinked as Reese was trying to use tank to smash the barrier, "yeah that's not working no matter how many move cards you slash!"

Zoe nodded as she said," yeah but I am worried about Max My soul wave length is anit-demon it calms people down to keep insanity in check! My biggest fear is Max would go too crazy if I was away for too long!"

soul sighed and said," and my new meister and him are alone handling the clown and the werewolf and frog witch!"

Spirit was holding his head," MY BOY IS IN THE HANDS OF THAT CRAZZY ASSHOLE … literally!" he said worried to death.

below Max heard the laugh of the clown, "the clown is mine Crona you go ahead!"

Crona summoned her wings and raced by the Clown as Max called out,' soul protect drop!" he said summoning two vector swords to run at it and slash it!

the clown used vector Arrows to block as Max jumped back summoning his wings to make it rain blood spikes as he said," bring it on clown boy!"

up ahead Crona flow up to avoid demon eye cannon as she saw the werewolf and she said, "yeah not falling for that!"

the werewolf looked confused but she point to the torch, "you're standing by a torch but no shadow that means you are using spectral magic to cast an image being sloppy with it! the demon eye canon was to make it look like you where here but no you fired it and it flow through your double making it look like it attacked me but!"

she said smirking and she snapped her fingers form her wings she used a black blood spike version of vector arrows," blood arrows!" it passed through harmlessly no reaction form the body, "but nothing! Solid!"

She then smirked retracting them to fly along.

on the frog witch's giant floating tadpole free said," she saw right through my trick Lady got some brains on her shoulder!"

back some ways Max was using Vector sphere to avoid the clown slashing it's left hand turned into it's blade as it rapidly said," Why fight Lady medusa called you her baby boy join us and we can make gut balloon animals together brother!"

Max then spat out, "I have two moms already don't need a third!" as his three eye mask formed covering his face minus the demon eye as he called out, "MADDNESS RELEASE!"

there was a shock wave of madness that hit!

farther back Medusa smiled as she was using vector blade to move away form stein, "finally sonny boy is unleashing is true self for mommy Medusa!"

Stein blinked as he avoid a vector drill covered kick and said," this is hypocritical coming form me but I still have a point you are too crazy!"

Stinger then spoke form his scythe form, "that's a trope! Good for you admitting it!" Stein then went into use him to slash at the wtich!

above in the ball room Zoe was screaming form the shock wave, "Max is using Madness release he's gone batty!" she said screaming in horror at the idea of her boyfriend turning back into the feral mad man he was for just a few moments back when the witch had a hold of them

Kimial was surrounded by numbers as she was using Calculation magic as she said, "We are in luck the werewolf Free isn't as skilled as the witch who's eye he took his spell is only half as strong with means it can only last for about forty minutes! With is a half hour more! After that you can run to your boyfriend Zoe and slap the sense back in to him!"

Aki held her face," figuratively!?" she asked hoping. Rose holding her.

zoe then responded, "depends on how crazy he has gotten!"

below, While fighting the clown Max was swinging around his vector swords at the clown till he dropped it and trade it for vector drill to hit his stomach and smirked as he called out, "MADDNESS FUSION!"

in a moment the clown screamed as it became it's weapon form in Max's hand making his jacket turn into a straitjacket. His shoes vanished as he laughed insanely his hair falling flat and black as it looked like black blood was raining around them for a moment as he smirked. Charging forward.

ahead Crona was using blood arrows to explode the tadpole mines harmlessly but Max wings out merged with the clown ran by saying, "I enslaved the demon clown and forced it to merge with me as my insanity was stronger!" he said charging though the mines exploding around him and he was harmless laughing insanely.

the pink haired lady jumped and pulled out her phone and hit call.

Above zoe answered and hit speaker, "Crona what's going on?"

the other pink haired lady, "your boyfriend just out crazied the demon clown and is wearing it's still living form as battle gear… just though you should know that!"

everyone was stunned but lord death said," that's madness fusion!"

Spike and Aki fainted as Lily blinked," how do you wear a clown!"

Liz pointed ot kid, "same way the clown wore Kid! But in reverse!"

Death the kid was banging his head on a wall "I JUST REPRESSED THAT WOMAN!"

meanwhile below.

Max caught up to Eruka Frog and Free laughing, "I am wearing a clown!" as he used the weapon form to slash at Free who just let his arm get cut off as it would regrow.

the Frog was screaming throwing tadpole bombs but he covered him self in spike covered blood wings acting as a shield and opened them to fire off boiling spike covered vector arrows.

free in werewolf form jumped up, "I'll handle this you get ot the Kishin!" Eruka ran screaming, "THANK YOU!"

Free fired off a burst of artic air that seemd to free max but spieks came form his body braking him out.

the werewolf then blinked as the boy in front of him laugh out a sonic insane laugh! It made the wolf fall over holding his ear as he screamed," OH FUCK ONLY ONE CHOSE!" he then ripped the ear off before ripping the other off "better!"

Above the laugh hit them as Rex asked, "please tell me that's not Max?"

Maka held a hand up and said," yeah I don't think anyone has the heart to tell that kind of lie!"

to be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

The Clown merged Max was using it's sword the blade laughing insanely with the one using it to slash at Free.

the werewolf hwo currently had no ears and one arm was avoiding them he held out a claw to fire an ice spike right at his shoulder only for the insane fighter to laugh it off and slash the other arm off.

now very literary disarmed immortal looked to his bleeding stumps and said," you think this would hurt more!"

Max laughed insanely as he continued slashing like a madman! The werewolf jumping out of the way covering his ball and chian with ice to use as a weapon to fend him off while waiting for his arms to regrow.

Meanwhile above.

zoe was turning her arm into her barrel to join Kid in blasting the barrier , " Come on I can hear how nuts my boyfriend is going with out my anti-demon wave length! Got dam it!"

Aki was crying in Rose's arms as Spike was passing, "my boy is a crazy demon clown right now!"

Spirit patted spike's back, "I know how you feel a bad man has my son in the palm of his hands… literally!" he said gulping in horror before both men hugged and cried together.

Black star rolled his eyes and said, "Man up dudes!" a moment Later Lily Smashed a chair over his head and said," shut your face"

Reese was dino slashing metal wing with pairs but the barrier did nothing, "come on I have a fear of clowns!" she said in panick having pairs headbutt it but nothing.

Lord death said," there is nothing we can do but sit and wait for the barrier to brake and hope they stop my oldest form being wakened because god of insanity artificial witch merged with demon clown… it will be horrible!" he said sounding scared as he said, "if I had finger nails I would bite them! but I don't!"

Down below Stein and Medusa were in a stalemate locked eyes as Medusa said," listen to the sounds of my baby boys laugher and how much fun he is having!"

stinger then said, "how about got dam no! and is this going to be broken anytime soon I am getting blade cramp!"

far ahead of them Crona cought up just in time to see Free hopping around on justh is ball and chain leg.

As Max cut the wolf's head off making him say, "again you would think this would hurt more!"

the pink lady flow ahead as Max was still hacking the body parts up! She then came to Eruka about to inject the Black blood and she fired off a bloody needle as she pushed it in!

in a moment Crona smiled as it hit the large injector but gasped as Eruka lifted it to stop the drain so half the blood made it in!

the bag of skin was shaking the Kishin within putting it's skin back on as she jumped back and Crona said, "Oh shit! Hi Mr Kishin! I'm dating your little brother! And my mom is the one who revived you something to think about!"

before long the form screamed as it used it's skin to make cloths before cracking his neck and looking to Crona, "Well tell Mommy I said thanks!" his mask opened to reveal his face before adding, "And so Dad replaced me well fuck you daddy!... that sounded wrong and I am sorry ladies!" he then closed his mask opened his mouth and fired off an energy beam and flow out of it.

Crona blinked," I was expecting more insanity!" she then heard laugher and turned to see Max holding a balloon dog made out of what was clearly free's guts! And she backed away. "nope! Nope nope! ZOE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE WE ARE ON CREEEPY BALLOON ANAIMALS!"

the pink lady said trying to push the creepy thing away as Max was trying to give it to her," No I don't want the gut art! Balloon! No no! I'm not Zoe got dam it! I'm CRONA!"

Eruka fainted but in a moment zoe jumped down and in a moment Landed a powerful lefted handed slap to Max that knocked the clown out returning him to normal as she said, "SNAP OUT OF IT BAKA!"

Max held his hand up and held his check, "thank you! ….did I make a balloon Dog out of the free wolves digestive track?" he asked as Crona called out, "YES YOU DID CLOWN BOY!"

form ahead free's voice said," Again you think that would have hurt more then it did!"

Above Stein was able to slash the witch in halg as he laughed in the blood and stinger commented, "well I am already in therapy So why the hell not!"

Meanwhile above Lord death was swinging Spirit at the Kishin who said," so you replaced me right away ouch dad!"

That is when Max came up holding his head, "I have the weirdest headache!" he said spitting out confetti, "I feel like I am going to be doing that all week now!"

Crona joined them as she said, "… that's what you are worried about Gut balloon animal got dam happened down there! I mean I want to say that was the clown you where sharing head space with but The fuck is wrong with you!"

the owner of a witch eye said, "We don't have enough hours in the day for that!"

Lily was smirking beside the armored chomp firing off lighting strike making the Kishin avoid the attack and look Down, "What the fuck it's a dinosaur! With magic! The fucking crazy shit did I miss!?"

Lord death then landed a Kishin hunter slash on his elder son's left arm cutting it off as he screamed, "OH UNHOLLY FATHER OF ME THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

the limb soon regrow and said, "I know what I'll do here clown clown clown!" the black Clown came up and turned into a sword for him to hold, "there now we got it!"

in a moment the blade's mouth blow a massive balloon bubble of the clown's head that explode filling the area with smock confetti black blood and clown things like red noses wigs and shoes!

when the dust cleared the Ksihin was about and lord death flow up to try and slash but found a wall holding him back with his son just out of the weapons range.

the Kishin then showed off two middle fingers, "out of your reach Dad! So fuck you old man! Again that sounds wrong and I do say sorry I am just pissed! Also nice meet you little brother!" he said pointing at Kid, "you will join me in insanity! And together we will kill dad I just know it!"

he spoke as he closed his mask and flow off.

Kid blinked as he said," …. Stinger I will be needing you're therapist card as will max!"

said witch kid picked up a born and honked it as he said, "oh yeah!" zoe then slapped him again as he dropped it and said," thank you! but I think I am going to need like ten more of those! The clown left some of it's head behind! In my head!"

Dr owen sighed as he said, "I feel like we are screwed oh well if we all go crazy it's not like we won't know anyone chance are everyone here is crazy already!"

At with point Maka honked a clown horn in his ear making him fall over," no one wants to hear it!"

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Max was in the hall way as Rose Lily Spike and aki where hearing form mira as she said," Some how he's more sane then the last mental health check up!"

Aki then jumped out," HE SHARED HEAD SPACE WITH A DMEON CLOWN!"

spike then said," he probably reset at sane somewhere in that tiem frame!"

Rose pointed to him, "possible! Not like there is a book on was possessed by a demon clown and I have magic because I ripped a witch's eye out and stole her powers"

Lily then held a hand up, "I like big brother he scares bullies away in a heart beat! Like the this morning people mocked me for having two mommies there he was holding holding zoe's weapon form!" she said looking out to see Zoe leaving the bath room to sit by Max.

Aki blinked looking out, "this level of codependence is unhealthy as it is adorable!"

Meanwhile in some town far away.

Maka was with stinger , Rex and Ace as Rex spoke up, "yeah I get making the kid a death scythe but I don't trust that guy! Giriko!"

In a moment he came back with the malfunction oldest golem and Maka's eyes widened as she said, "stinger weapon mode it has a soul fragment a witches!"

the smith turned into his chain saw as it grabbed him, " yes for generations I traded memories with my children to cheat death to gather Arachne's fragments"

the golem swung it as Maka went to block as Rex summoned out Ace and plugged in the newly upgrade element boosters making Ace go super and roar as he charged in knocking the Golem back.

the saw said," What the fuck a dinosaur! Awesome!" he then went in for a slash cyclone the wind blowing it back as the golem stabbed the ground to stand and charge by having Griko use his engine to carry them through the wind.

the golem landed a left hook knocking ace back as he said," for her invention of demon weapons! Arachne eldest of the gorgon sisters was hunted by all! She broke her soul apart into a million spider familars!"

Stinger spoke up as Maka swung down as she said," Wait that means she's my aunt if my mother was the youngest sister!"

the golem blocked the scythe by drawing the Blade.

Rex then dino slashed another card " NINJA ATTACK DINO SLASH!" Ace became three charging only for one to be punched away, the next one to be slashed by chain saw, and the last one to be headbutted away.

Only one ace stood roaring as the weapon spoke, "yes for years I waited gathering the spiders to put her together! And now with the kishin's madness I can merge them together! With time the spiders within will generate enough power to fill in the gaps and reform her body she will live again!"

Rex then pulled out a card," why do you guys explain your plans! Ultimate wind!" he slashed it and Ace charged at ramming speed with wind storming around him.

he hit the Golem knocking it down and braking off it's left arm making it drop the saw!

the man then jumped up changing to human form with his blades out as he growled, "the thing in side is the important part!" he declared using his legs as motorized skates to end up going forward to slash chain saw foot to witch hunter.

he waved his harms summoning smaller golems to tackle Ace and hold down the dinosaur with numbers!

that is when a blond Woman in a black suit walked up and Maka called out, "MOM!"

that is when the mother held her hand out and declared," soul protect dropped!" in a moment the shock wave made everyone freeze.

the mother then pulled out the folding metal fand belonging to Arachne as she fanned herself, "What's wrong don't look shocked sweet!" Maka jumped back holding stinger as the scythe said," it's similar to my mother and Aunt Medusa!"

Maka's mother smiled as Giriko looked to her and said, "….. lady Archne!"

the meister smiled as she walked over to the Golem Ace charged crushing the frozen golems to try and stp her! But she whacked the dinosaur with the fan sending him flying into a tree were be became a card, "well partly! You see now Maka honey Mommy was only able to make Daddy into a death scythe because I cheated! I found two spiders of Arachne one was strong enough! I feed it to some crack addict and eat the other!"

She closed the fan whacking the golem as the spiders poured out, "I used soul protect to hide it by I became a witch by absorbing part of Arachne's soul! I gave up one spider to make your dad a death scythe for money! I need it!"

She said the spiders coming to her as she said," you see I helped your little brother be born by helping the brat of the grogon sisters seduce your dad!"

Maka's eyes widened in horror as did stinger's the mother then continued as the spider's turned into energy and entered her," I was hooked I need a reason to leave while keeping the money to fund my quest! It worked I gathered up enough spiders to count as Arachne's reincarnation! Now I am going to finish it!"

when the last spider entered her she was covered in a web of light and she stepped out a blonde haired Arachne smiling, "and behold Arachne reborn! Giriko darling to stop playing with my daughter and her cousin brother!"

the Albarn's shivered at the comment as the witch whistled as a limbo pulled up," it's time to leave!"

the chain saw ran to her side as Arachne got in and blow a kiss and said," bye baby! Tell Daddy I never loved him! As I found the spiders just before becoming his meister it was always an act!"

she got in now one stopped them as they drove off to shocked.

Stinger turned into human form as Maka fell to her knees crying , Rex ran to grab Ace's card then to go hug her.

Maka stood there crying into Rex's arm about this! Something truly horrible just happened she not only spent years hating her dad for something that wasn't his fault, she was hating the one parent she had that cared.

she spent years saying I hate you to the parent that loved her, and saying love you to the parent that didn't even care. She was just part of selling her act! She was nothing but a side effect to be thrown away with she did! And she loved her for it!

Meanwhile in the Limb.

Arachne was drinking a glass," sorry for not coming to you sooner Giriko I just figured letting you collect more spiders would make this easier I had planned on just dropping soul protect and walking up! But with those spiders reforming I had to act now or there would have been two half strength mes!"

the vampire driving the limbo said," yes that is to much beauty for the world to handle!"

Giriko rolled his eyes and let out a " kiss ass much?"

the witch smiled and kissed giriko's head, "oh don't be hurt you are the only child I had that I honestly care about! Don't' be jealous of your little sister! Mommy never loved her she was just needed to sell the act she need to sneak around and put herself back together! Mommy swears sweetie!" she said pinching the golem smith's check as he smiled."

to be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Spirit was in his bed room crying his eyes out, his wife he loved her he was hurt by her leaving him! Even more when it turned out it wasn't his fault! He just didn't take her back because at the time he didn't want to be hurt again.

but now it's clear she was probably going to turn him into a puppet! The woman he loved was a lie! Every memory he had of her! Every moment! Every picture! Every Scar form battle! Ever lessen learned form being together! Even there own daughter being born of love was a lie!

All of it fake he was used by a witch! Her sister and he had half a mind to DNA test Crona as he was seeing a trend for the Gorgon women and baby daddies!

he got up he his face read his cloths a mess he had crashed he for hours but he forced himself up! On his head board he had taped a picture of Maka! He was crying, Maka! She was going through this herself! He need to be strong enough to get up go to her! And at least cry with her! He thought forcing himself up!

Meanwhile in her dorm room.

Maka was crying she was in a white robe she was on her bed room floor face down crying , her mother's words in her head… she looked at her face in the reflection on the metal of the bed she couldn't force herself to crawl too.

She saw the face of an evil witch! Her mother was a witch so she was too! She had to be she looked at her soul it looked normal for the most part but she noticed it a spark of purple and magic! She had though it came form using stinger as a weapon partner but no it was hers! She was a witch meister him a witch weapon! That is why they worked so long, it wasn't sibling bond.

it was sibling cousin born form sisters using a man for there own goals bond! She was crying there was banging on the door she had locked her brother out before falling over she heard him screaming crying for his big sister to come out.

but she couldn't but that's when Stinger roared as his blades came through the door cutting it down he stood there his left arms turned into a scythe blade.

he ran to her shaking her, "come on sister get up! We need to hurry we have news of them the bad guys making a moral altering machine! They can brain wash people into being evil"

She did not respawned so as he turned his arm back, "they could make Rex evil! Don't you see they could turn your boyfriend against you!"

Maka was shaking a bit that is when Rex came in and Saw Maka, "thanks for leaving the door open!" he sat down beside her and said," Maka the fact you care about me and aren't using me shows your not your mom or any of your aunts!"

Maka looked at him crying as he picked her up and hugged her and kissed her head, "Look at yourself you are not them! Stinger isn't them, and Crona isn't them!"

Stinger then whispered," still wanting on the DNA test to come back! But I think I know the answer to that one!" he said pulling out a hat marked the three cousin siblings with his Maka and Crona's faces in cartoonish style on it out of of somewhere and putting it on Maka's night stand.

Maka was crying and turned to hug him! He hugged back and Stinger joined the hug," it's ok big sister we are here for you!"

unknown ot them Spirit was walking down the halls leaning on the wall to help keep him up he hadn't eaten, slept or drank in awhile So he was tired barely moving but he know he had to be there for his daughter!"

he came to the door and fell forward opening it and hitting the floor! He grabbed the knob to pull himself up and slam against it closing it.

he then fallowed the wall to Maka's ruined door as he said," Maka Honey I hear you! Daddy is here! Your not your mom! I know her love was fake but Mine isn't!" he said falling down and crawling in over to them and joining the hug.

Maka was crying like a baby. Stinger said," my love is real too big sister!"

Rex then gulped," and so is mine!" Maka's eyes widened her boyfriend just said he loved her.

Maka cried and said," I LOVE YOU GUYS!" she said returning it in front of her dad!"

Spirit cried out, "thank you Rex I like you! but no dinosaurs in my hosue! I don't' want to clean up Coprolite

As they had there moment that would bring spirit and Maka back to normal and allow them to soon return to fighting shape it would still take awhile.

so let us move along with this story to Elsewhere.

In the jungle Reese was jumping she had the super mode paris out sliding move cards to knock away soldiers such as metal wing to knock them back and big foot assault to step on the heavily armed ones.

In a moment Sid holding his knife partner while carrying Black star came out, Tsubaki close behind as he yelled," we blow the building and the machine retreat!"

in a moment the Blonde woman who was panicked jumped on ot pair's back as she took off saying," NEVER AGAIN!" she said her hair messed her eyes widened She did not know how her sister did this and she did not want to know.

back at the Death weapon meister Academy She handed the dino bracer and cards to Rose," there you are the one who gets it now!"

Rose put them on Aki walked in holding the fire alpha scanner Lily smiling with max's old dino bracer as aki said," So Zander keeps spiny and Tank belongs to Rex's parents sounds like we finished this shuffle all up!"

She then kissed her future wife, "so sorry our wedding has to be put back because of all of this!"

Rose smiled and held her hand, "I know the big party has to wait and we'll be married by the grim reaper! …. Talk about to death to us part! …. But we don't have to wait to be married we can get a quick one at the court house!"

Aki held her chin and said, "geee I don't know…." she then saw Lily run off happily to hug Max as he and zoe walked by.

normally if someone tried to hug him and it wasn't zoe he would freak out but Max simple hugged the younger lady and happily called her little sister. He smiled like he use to. Like for that moment and time he was making himself into the boy he was for the young girl who would be his little sister.

the mothers smiled as aki said," let's do it so that's official it's beautiful!" they held hands walking off happily.

Meanwhile Arachne was on a throne smiling at the corner were the real moral manipulation machine was," and the fake plan worked they think it is gone so they won't see it coming!"

next being lead in, in chains glowing with magic was justin Law the witch smiled," time to be my mole Law!"

he screamed as he was pushed into the chair!

to be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

While Stein had most of the students the students tyring to work on his chain resonance trick!

In the Death room Max was walking with zoe into the death room as lord death saluted and said," what did you find in medusa's lab!"

Max pulled out form his pocket a jar with a crescent moon shaped life form with big lips laughing going hahaha lord death jumped back and in to spirits arms as he said," WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?"

zoe point to it with her left thumb, "pocket clown!"

spirit then let out a stunned blank," kill it with fire!"

Max looked at the jar, "but why I was planning to feed it banana peels and coffee grounds and keep it as a pet!" he said serious, "I even named him! He's name is jimmy!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I think Jimmy is messing with your head!" She said pointing at that thing as the clown made sad face with it's mouth at her and she jumped," Oh no it's trying to be cute!..."

Lord death was shaking in his weapons arms, " you walked around with a demon clown in your pocket! The fuck dude!"

Max point to him," but he can be useful he is attracked to madness! He always turns to face the craziest person in the room after you shake him!" he said shaking and in a moment I turned to face zoe.

Making everyone looked to her as Zoe shrugged, "I am paranoid about home wreckers mostly Tsubaki! She just looks like the type who would want to end up trading meisters! But I ain't having none of that shit bitch!" she then snapped her fingers in a sassy fashion.

Spirit then dropped lord dead making him hit the floor as he said, "…..yeah that makes sense!"

but in a moment the clowns direction slowly turned as Law walked in and the clown growled at him. Max looked to law as he said, "…. Wait wait…. Law….you have a smirk on your face!"

the death scythe had a slasher smile as he laughed insanely firing his law abiding silver gun into at lord death making the reaper roll as he said," because I have been switched to the side of the ksihin by the true moral manipulation machine! I am brain washed and crazysir! Ahahahahahahahahahahah!" he said turning his hands into guillotine blades on chains to swing around insanely laughing!

Lord death ducked as Spriit became a scythe and he grabbed, "ok point taken Jimmy has uses!" he said holding black a blade.

As Max dropped soul protected and used his vector sphere around him and zoe as she changed to weapon and dropped it he smirked as he fired putting jimmy away, "thank you jimmy! So now we know that mission was a failure as we only blow up a fake!" he fired at the brainwashed death scythe.

before using his wings to glide back as Zoe said," ok I hate to say this but…. I think have an idea!" Lord death went into soul resonance to use Kishin hunter to slash at it as Max's vectors blocked chain blade strikes.

the insane death scythe still slashing out wildly while laughing as Zoe continued," the moral manipulation machine clearly gave him madness! Maddness isn't normally evil as everyone is a little crazy so maybe if we hit him with my anti-demon wave length we can change for madness of killing to madness of something that is useful or at least not dangerous!"

Max went into soul resonance, "and we just got soul nine nine!" Lord death turned but Max said," so let's use my magic soul to see if we can do that with death scythe like powers!" he said as he charged in using Zoe's bayonet to use witch hunter as he slashed down at the made scythe.

Only to get a point blank shot to the face! Knocking him back but he laughed as Max said," what about chain! He's crazy so he will probably want to use madness release with jimmy!" he said pulling out and throwing the clown as both him and law said Madness release.

the clown glow not knowing who to merge starting a chain resance between Max with zoe piggy backing on him, the Clown and law.

Lord death watched as he said," it can be done! And stein is missing it! I can't believe it! go jimmy! …..Did I just cheer for a demon clown!"

spirit then yelled out, "JOIN IT MATCH ZOE OR SOMETHING!" Lord death then tried to join it and for a moment it held till there was a shock wave.

Law hit the ground as his hands turned to normal and he cried," what have I done! Cuff me lock me away quickly this won't last! Zoe's cure is only temporary I feel it!" he said holding his head as he jumped up running to the schools jail that stopped weapons and meisters alike form using there powers.

he ran all the way there opened a sell locked himself in then flushed the keys down the can! And sat down crying.

Meanwhile in the Death room Max walked over Jimmy's jar had broken and he was on the floor but he jumped up and hopped over to stand by Zoe as he said," it's ok Jimmy is good! He's good!"

lord death sighed as he said," I hate to say it but Jimmy is probably our best bet to find my insane son! Before we do that I have something to give!" he said opening a safe and pulled out a witch's soul, "this is medusa's soul!"

he said holding it, "Stein made sure to grab it and here it is! Zoe I can see it you do have the numbers so per steins request of first weapon to ninety nine gets it. this soul is yours welcome zoe Drake the death scythe!"

Zoe took it and in a moment smiled looking to max and she eat it and glow for a moment and turned to weapon form appearing in Lord death's hand as he said," you can be used as a scythe with range option that is useful! But let's see how we do! Soul resonance Kishin hunter!" the resonance took on and in a moment fired up as a rainbow beam blast upwards int othe death room making a while that went out the roof of the school up past the moon and in to space. "and you can use it as a beam nice!"

the grim reaper let her go making her turn human as she smiled happily adjusting her glasses before hugging Max, "we did it honey! I am the newest Death scythe!" she said hugging him, "Can't wait to see what cool powers I get!"

lord death nodded," now you two get Crona spirit, the Thompson sisters and kid you are all going hunting for my oldest son the Kishin with Jimmy! But keep jimmy away form me!"

the clown barked like a dog as lord death reaper chopped it knocking it out, "fucking creepy ass bouncy hoppy thing!"

Later on news of Zoe becoming a death scythe was spreading so as her parents and Reese came to coagulate her she point to her group she held her hand out," yeah know but we are in the middle of something!"

kid was holding the leash they put on Jimmy as he said, "come on Jimmy sniff out my brother he is the craziest guy around as god of madness!" the clown bounced along as he said," COME ON ZOE THE CLOWN KNOWS THE WAY!"

the pink haired lady then joined her team to the drake's shock, "and how do we know it's not looking for a place to do it's business it just eat ten banana peels out of the trash that's more mass then it has!"

to be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

In the heat of the desert sands on a runaway train black star held Tsubaki in chain scythe mode smiling, "Come on Lily and chomp! We need to get to the engine of this! Come on I am not scared of some steamie!"

Lily was on top of the train riding on the super mode chomp as she said, "yeah riding a dinosaur on top of a train with a loud ninja and a living weapon lady that eats souls! What the hell is wrong with my mommies?" she said commenting on this crazy.

that is when the fisher king showed up shooting his gun fishing pole thing, "the demon tool belongs to Arachne!"

Black stair smiled as he made shield star and said, "not going to beat the great black star Lily pad hit it!"

the little girl dinosalshed lighting strike making the dinosaur fire the lighting as she said," like I never heard that joke before!"

The bad guy was soon hit by the lighting but he laughed it off saying, "yeah baby!" he said doing a silly dance after it hit before shooting his hook, it grabbed Tsubaki's chain.

Pulling the weapon out of her meister's hands as he retracted the line grabbing her weapon form as she said, "Guy's I can't change back!"

The fisher king then put her in his pocket, "yeah I have that effect on lady weapons now go into my suit and join the others!"

Lily's eye twitched in horror " banana surprise dino slash!" she said slashing it making the bad guy slip on a banana peel!

as Black star jumped pulling Tsubaki out while using black star big wave to knock him off the side, "what a creep!"

they then heard laughing he was hanging by his hook on side of the train as he retracted putting him on the side where he kicked a door open! "Not going to happen!

As lilly charged on chomp, "while we race to the engine I have something let's go alpha trooper dino slash!"

in side the train the fisher king came to a big red heavy duty Alpha droid that was flexing it's big robot muscles before saying, "do you feel lucky punk!" and putting the enemy into a head lock!

the fisher was stabbing the robot with the hook and shooting at it " I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME WHEN ROBOTS WOULD TRY TO STRANGLE ME! HAPPY DAY!"

Two more of this robots appeared and charged at him as he said, "it keeps getting better!"

Above Lily said," a lot of robot summoning normal movies!" while riding chomp they were on the engine car as she slide lighting Axe making jump use it to cut the rest of the cars.

Black star smiled as Tsubaki changed to ninja sword mode and cut a whole in the roof," great thinking Lily pad!" he said happily hopping down and removing the sword like Key!

the engine was slowing but still moving as it had to come to the stop when all the energy already put into it ran out.

Lily jumped down turning chomp into a card and pointed, "look Lord death's name is on the engine!"

Tsubaki became human again and looked at that, "well he had to know about it some how! I guess endless power like this was something he wanted! Along with the witches!"

Black star span the key around as he said," who gives a crap we own it mission complete and the freak is being beat up by Robots!"

in a moment the door opened to reveal fisher King only for Tsubaki to turn her big tail into a chain scythe and spin slashing his head off.

As he turned into a Kishin egg soul Black star commented, "ad we got a soul! This day is a win Win for us!" he said jumping.

Lilly pointed to him and said," yeah kind of is now isn't it!"

the train was still going!

Tsubaki then sat down, "any one have a deck of normal cards or something as this isn't stopping anytime soon for us to hit the signal!"

the blue haired ninja struck a pose and said," why would we need that we can trade stories I have one it was a tail that involved your big brother it was the first time I meet the guy we were suppose to spar! We agreed no weapons he said besides Zoe just got her nails done!"

Flashback.

Black star jumped at back while the mane used his blood wings to shield he said," BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!" he then used the strike on the wings

in a moment the blood wings were destroyed and Max was knocked down, "… you can attack with your soul alone! That's a three star meister move! The loud annoying knuckle head is a three star by that alone! Who knew!"

the students watching's jaw's all dropped as Max said," I take it you let that go to your head!"

black star was hopping in place, "why won't I I am great witch boy!" he said charging into strike with it again!

the so called witch kid removed his eye patch and said, "soul protect drop! Vector sphere!" he said as the shield wrapped around him and this time black star big wave did nothing!

the ninja want to be looked stunned till max called out, "vector spikes!" the sphere then explode with spikes popping in and out making him jump back as Max charged rolling it line a ram as he said, "Magic comes form the soul! I am attacking directly with mine now as well!"

Black star was jumping avoiding the rolling ball of spikes," so you're saying my big wave is basically a spell?"

the boy in the ball said, "yes! Basically is!" black star then got over taken and used the wave again this time it held back the spikes he wasn't even bleeding form were they where touching his skin.

both were knocked back watching it the human sid," looks like they are contradicting eachother! Contradiction came about when an unbreakable shield meet an stoppable spear both weapons shattered."

Max ended his sphere as he changed to one small katana sized Vector sword in hand as he said, "so your wave matches my magic enough to counter it! with means!" he then charged landing a slash only for black star to use the big wave to stop the sword so he did not bleed.

moments later they where knocked back and Max finished, " we can't hit eachother! We are just running around showing off!"

Black star smiled as he said," I am holding my own against a with that's totally cool with me!" he said charging in!

Max called out his next attack, "Vector arrows!" the attack launched only for Black star big wave to stop them and knock them away form eachother again.

zoe in the stans had an eye twitch, "they are idiots! But one of those idiots is mine! I repeat Max is my baka!"

end flash back.

in the present day Tsubaki said," they were there the till lunch when they both ran off as it was burger day!"

Lily nodded holding her chin, "sounds right!"

to be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

as the force of Arachne walked out into the artic for the battle for brew every DWMA agent was around and all the dinosaur cards were out!

Free rubbed the back of his head as Eruka's jaw dropped," More dinosaurs then I would have though but then again one is putting it at more anyhow…. I mean shit is this real life right now?"

going in for brew would be Maka Stinger, Lily, Ace Rex Black star and Tsubaki everyone else was drawing fire!

But while a war was waging on in the artic elsewhere in the world another battle was wagging.

zoe was in weapon form in Max's arms in the air," thank you telescopic vision for seeing this coming!" he said using her blade to hold back the black Clown's blade.

it was in the arms of a pale skinned lady with brown hair dressed in a black belly dancer outfit she had red check spots as she spoke with a voice that sounded like someone they knew, "zoe Max, what are the chances!"

Max flow back and gasped," Zahrah how even? Forget time there is a space issue!" he said firing off vector Arrows as the princess turned clown hovered while moving in a belly dancer fashion to avoid as she said," yeah turns out souls follow you through! And well my soul fell into the wave length now I am a clown!"

She then slashed the sword sending off a scream alpha attack at them making Max land below and fired off a shot form zoe's weapon, " Well if that's the case how about you stop working for him! Madness doesn't have to be evil! We could use more friends!"

Crona meanwhile was on the grown slashing soul's scythe form against a cartoonish faced clown in a cartoonish red pirate outfit even with eye patch hook left hand right peg cannon leg as he honked his nose and fired off cannon balls," wait zoe here"

Max could be heard screaming, "Great it's jim some one kill him!" Zoe then screamed out, "AGREED I DON'T NEED A STALKER PRIATE CLOWN!"

the clown lady looked at her red eyes and said," And how will I know I will be allowed to work for the death weapon miester academy!"

jimmy popped out of Max's pocket and made honking sounds! Zahrah said, "ok fine point but we have a problem my madness type most be reset! To do that I have to die and a clown as to touch my soul and if I have to die might as well fight it!" she said dropping the sword of the black clown.

the former princess then struck a pose holding her hands out as she called out, " heart clown cannon!" a massive pink heart shaped energy blast fired off.

Max summoned vector sphere to block it as Zoe said, "well we can use jimmy but for that we need to handle the other clowns!"

below Crona used witch hunter to cut off Jim's head as she ran to Kid.

the clown he was facing had gladiator armor like fish net helmet fused to his sull bone body with gem I nthe rips metal arm gauntlet loincloth metal boots holding the black Clown sword as a replacement for his broken one his shield arm roaring.

Kid was holding the Thompson systems in cannon form it slashed at Kid who was roaring with rage may be it was all the crazy or the fact this thing was so unsymmetrical it made him sick one of his lines merged.

he glow glow his eyes glowing as he roared, "HOW CAN I BE RELATED TO MAKERS OF THIS NIGHTMARES!" he screamed as Five coffins hovered around him two at his right, two at his left and one above him.

Liz was quick to yell, "not a lot of noise and what are this readings Kid what are you doing! What are you doing!"

Patty screamed out, "I wet my barrel!" in a moment form them and the coffins seven power laser blasts fired hitting the last clown and the man made clown destroying them! moments later form the shock wave the madness wave length was over ridden making the souls fade.

Zahrah turned to look down, "gee am I glad I missed that!" in a moment the barrel of zoe's baynet came out of her neck!

she then turned into a soul and Jimmy popped out and licked the soul!

in a moment the clown lady reformed she looked more like her living self her belly dancer outfit was purple and her check marks were now purple broken hearts! She fell somehow losing the power of flight.

once on the ground Kid stepped on her and held his hand cannons and coffins down as he spoke with an ech," WERE IS MY BROTHER!?"

the former princess screamed, "I don't know! her purple eyes looking at her," I just spawned and did the make people crazy order!" before Kid could do anything Crona used soul's weapon handle to pull Kid to her and kiss him.

the coffins vanished as did the line connect as Patty sighed," and he is back to normal"

Lizz then sighed as she said," yeah what was that!"

Max landed as Zoe turned to human form and he put his eye patch on as he turned on soul protect, "it's all the crazy! Remember his brothers words he will go mad and join him! He is gunning for him!"

Kid dropped the Thompson sisters allowing them to become human as he backed away, "yes!" he said holding his head as he shock it.

Crona let go of soul who reformed and said, "yeah so clown lady turned traitor what do you know?"

she sighed and said," A big fat zero! Don't know where he is! Don't' know where he's going don't know a thing!" she said getting up!

Jimmy was now on her shoulder as zoe sighed," well if clowns are being spawned Jimmy is useless as a tracker as there is to much crazy blocking the way to the Kishin! The mission is a failure! Too bad we had to come all the way to Germany to know that!"

Kid walked off Crona reached out for him but he pushed her away, "I Am sorry Crona I need a moment!" he said walking off with a faint chuckle!

soul sighed putting his hands in his pocket, "think the gladiator infected him with crazy!"

the former princess held her hands out as she said," I know he did! Crona you might want to go check your boyfriend before he loses!"

Elsewhere in the now empty streets it was a mess ruined destroyed horrible disgusting along with the remains, he chuckled form the crazy.

be came to a broken mirror and he saw his brother's face saying, "come to me little brother!" he smashed it cutting his hand as he held the blood he looked at how it throw off his balance as he stepped back to see another mirror.

this time he saw his brother holding Crona in fear as he said," come on Kid come to big brother I'll let you keep her!"

he quickly kicked the mirror cutting up his leg! While he got around most of his ocd by wearing hats when not on mission to cover his strips. He was having one now! He then saw a poodle as his brother point to his broken lines, "I'm symmetrical unlike you!"

Kid held his head screaming as he heard the voice saying, "you can't stop me!" Kid then throw up blood!"

a few moments later Crona was walking around hand on a wall one to her heart, "Kid are you hear!" she heard a chuckle and gulped, "Kid this isn't funny!"

she then came to Kid face down hand covering it his bleeding hand and leg shown hand on the left, leg on the right and she gulped," your bleeding Kid! I learned healing magic form our other witch let me heal you!" she said hand out glowing but he held out his left hand summoning a barrier that looked like his father's mask while laughing out, "don't come near me Crona!"

he twitched as he did it Making Crona gulp, "Kid your scarying me!" she said he was sounding crazy and he was moving weirdly like a puppet on strings. She backed away putting her hands on her heart," Kid Look at me! your bleeding and not right in the head!"

her eyes widen and she turned paler as he looked up! The lines in his hair were messed up. The middle one was on the other side and the top one had a bend in it! his left eye was half way closed not by choice it looked to be held that way by a black marking that looked a side ways skull mask of his dad. His eye being one of its.

then there was what looked live five verticle line scars around his mouth as he spoke giving the image of a cartoon skull mouth! As he moved he held his face, "… Run Crona! Hahahahah! My brother's got me by the soul…hahahahah!"

he held his head laughing as his shadow arms seven on his left side appeared, "Please run Crona!...hahahahahahah I don't…hahahahahh want…. Too hahahah to …hahahahah hurt you…..!" he laughed the button line connecting as what looked like reaper jets appeared along with the five Coffins, "RUN BITCH!"

Crona turned ot run as Kid started lashing out wildly!

to be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

In the death room Ace was sitting down as Dr owen Spike and Dr. Drake were waiting

the doctor then said," I injected him with all the laxative I could fine! Now we just wait for hi mto pass Brew! It was smart to have ace eat it!"

dr owen looked to him, "and you two are way to happy to want to get it out when he passes it!" he said sickened as Ace start to make upset stomach dinosaur sounds.

Spike happily pointed and said," here it comes!"

elsewhere in the death room Crona and death were crying and hugging the pink haired lady saying, "MY BOYFRIEND IS A KISHIN!"

Lord death was hugging her crying " BOTH MY BABIES ARE INSANE! I MADE THEM BY RIPPING OFF PART OF MY SOUL MAKING ME BOTH THERE MOM AND DAD! I FEEL DOUBLE THE HORROR OF THIS!"

Crona snapped out of it to put on a what the fuck look on her face.

that is when Zoe kicked the door open Max Aki Lily and rose behind them as she said, "Death scythe coming in!" she declared happily, "Ok enough of this we have a message! It says it's form kid and our rouge clown working with blair and our rouge witches on the demon tools can confirm it's real!"

Crona and lord death were hitting each other back trying to get to it but Zoe opened it making a magic fireball come out and turn into a projection of Kid's face.

kid then blow a kiss and said," hello my darling Crona!" Crona looked smug while Lord death was in the emo corner being sad.

the magic recording then said, "I am currently in a temple with my older brother but I can't fight it! my heart still longs for you Crona! I am coming for you! I will whisk you away in the dead of the night weather you like it or not!" the message then eneded.

Crona jumped as she blinked," but I am not ready to elope!" she said stunned, "I was hopening I would be pregnant when we did that!"

Lord death snapped out of it and said," I hope that was a joke!" he said getting his chopping arm ready.

Crona waved her hands and said," bring it on future father in law! Bring it on!" she put a hand on her hip not scared of the reaper chop.

Zoe smiled as she hugged her," I am so proud of you Crona!"

Max then spoke up as he pushed Jimmy back into his pocket, "need I Remind you of our edge this gives us!" they all looked at him and point to Zoe, "death scythe with anti-demon wave length , crazy reaper… Plus !" he said pushing Crona and zoe together.

he took off zoe's glasses and put them on Crona and said," Now picture them in switched outfits!"

they all titled there heads as they did it and there minds with bingo! Lily said," THEY LOOK ALIKE! Well Zoe needs a hair cut!"

Lord death was doing a happy dance," PERFECT WE DRESS ZOE UP AS CRONA IN A MOMENT SHE USE ANTI-DEMON WAVE LENGTH TO SNAP MY BOY BACK OUT OF IT!"

Aki and Rose took Crona and zoe along as Rose said, "come on we also need some make up work zoe is a light brighter in skin tone!"

Aki then added, "And Crona has grade A while zoe is grade C that needs to be handled but don't worry I helped my brother with that problem gorwing up Zoe!"

both pink haired lady's looked up seeming confused behind them Max was following like a drone.

Lily then ran off waving, "I have to go I smell something stinky!"

Sid in a hasmat suit then walked in using tongs to hold brew and said," brew retrieved sir! Going to go wash it now!"

Lord death sighed as he point to this, "this is what we are doing Washing dinosaur crap off a robotic genie and playing dress up! And the fate of the world will be decided by it!"

Later on at night zoe was in her Crona outfit and Kid landed and laughed holding his gut," nice try Zoe but I know your not Crona!"

zoe who was spot on looking like Crona, "and how can you tell?"

the insane reaper had hearts in his eyes, "Simple Zoe!" he said coming over putting a hand on her head, "you're an inch shorter then her!, I mean you make up for it with the platforms but I still noticed those aren't Crona's normal shoes! She wears flats as she is shy about being a tall lady! Don't know why I love the fact she is so tall! In fact I've been trying to get her to wear heels to be taller! And oh look at me I am ranting! This was funny anyway!"

Zoe then held her hand out it was glowing before she made a fist and punched him inside the head," SENSE PUNCH!"

Kid was then sent flying into a wall and he got up his face was normal half normal the left side!

the left hand grabbed the right as he said, "now this is weird! WE ARE NOT HURTING OUR FRIENDS!" he then changed sides and the crazy side, "WHO CARES WE WANT CRONA SHE IS OUR DARK GODDESS!"

the side then changed as the sane half said, "PUNCH ME AGAIN PLEASE ZOE!" the side turned as the crazy one pointed and said," WHY WOULD I GIVE UP CONTROL!""

While the Two kids argued with eachother Zoe had two glowing fist and this time she hit both sides and said," DOUBLE SENSE PUNCH!"

Kid fell over and got up black and blue in the face but his insanity gone and returned to his normal state as he said," thank you Zoe!" he then spat out two teeth, "how that was symmetrical anyway do you have an ice pack?"

Zoe then crossed her arms and said, "no but I have a compressed chest to go uncompress!"

later in the manor Zoe and Crona were back in normal outfits with Crona running a comb through zoe's hair to grow it back out with magic. While everyone was welcoming Kid back.

Kid smiled he was missing his two front teeth as he said, "thank you all! Thank zoe for punching me back to sanity! She is lucky she looked to much like crona for me to fight back!"

Kid tapped a glass with a spoon to get his friends focus on him, "I would like to say I am so sorry mostly because I know where my brother is I'll be forced to go face him alone!" they all gasped as he said," he'll run if I bring help! I got to do this!"

Crona walked over arms crossed, "so I just get you back and you are leaving again! BAKA!" she said slapping him on the left check then the right so it was symmetrical.

with triggered Kid to get down on his knees and kiss her hands, "even when you are mad at me you do so symmetrically how I love you!"

Crona blinked as Patty jumped, "I am picturing things I shouldn't be!" she said twitching and pale.

Tsubaki petted her head, "that's ok Patty we all are!"

Lily blinked as she said," I don't get it!"

Max petted her head and said," good don't! little lady! And I mean that don't!"

to be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

While most of our heroes were being loaded into an airship to be dropped at the location of Arachne's base. Kid was elsewhere.

he was walking holding patty and liz's guns when Crona using the bladeless part of soul smacked him o nthe head crying," BAKA!"

Kid fell over on his head as she yelled at him pointing, "YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AFTER THE LAST DEMON TOOL WITH OUT ME WELL FAT CHANCE ASSHOLE MY ASS IS COMING WITH YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GO CRAZY AGAIN! BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

Liz then spoke up form her gun form, "….. we are learning a lot about Kid and by the way Max as you two are so similar!"

Patty blinked in her gun form before saying, "yucky! Icky gross!"

Meanwhile on the airship heading to the witches base.

Maka held stinger in weapon form, the DNA test showed Crona wasn't her sibling just her cousin she was happy about it! but her grudge was on her mother and older half brother the Demon chainsaw!

she gulped holding her weapon she pulled off Genie hunter against the blood sucker but this was different she need to use it on her own mother to end this! And she had to go through her own brother to make it happen!

Lily walked up and blinked as she said," you nervous ms Maka because black star is just screaming about being the samurai!"

Maka nodded as she swung Stingers scythe form, "I am! The bad guy is my mother who is probably doing….. yucky… with the Kishin!... oh god! That makes Kid my uncle! And lord death my grandpa! And with crona my cousin that means my cousin is dating my uncle!" she said holding her head and turning green.

Stinger then spoke up form his scythe form and said," yeah don't think about this too hard big sister!"

Black star was swinging the uncanny sword mode around smirking, "please being around the clown lady helped me get a hold of this! I am ready!" he said before switching to ninja sword, "but not for long! Bring on your step daddy Maka!"

Stein was be side Maria she had just arrived things were moving so fast he looked to her, she made him feel sane! So it was natural to be attracted to her much like Max was drawn to Zoe.

speaking of the couple!

in the death room! Zoe was with Spirit and Max waiting beside lord death.

the pink haired lady's eyes were glowing, "I can see Kid Crona crashed the mission knew she would! But he will need it clowns up ahead of them!"

Max had his eyepatch off his soul protect dropped. He rolled his eyes as he said, "yeah I know!"

that is when Rose ran in panting dropping to her knees, "guys I hate to bring this up but we have a guest!"

she said as She caught Aki who was thrown and in walked Medusa stretching as she smirked Lord death roared as he went into reaper chop her but his hand went right through her!

medusa moved her hair to show two eyes as she said, "yeah that's not going to work I am nothing but a magic recording I can use my magic to preform spells like using vector arrow to grab and hold aki there to get her wife to lead me here! But it cuts out my time! Now As for my message. If you are seeing me you have won I am dead! Yay for you Mommy emdusa is so proud of you max boy!"

Max shoot out as many vector arrows as he could through the recording as he said," I know it's not going anything but it makes me feel better!"

the blonde recording said, "anyway on to the point! My older sister has returned by now! Chance are she has the Kishin back wrapped around her figner!"

lord death jerked as he yelled, "SAY WHAT?"

the recording of a witch smirked crossing her arms, "oh my elder sister is the one who poisoned him! She crawled down beside him one day and used those two massive gifts she got form mommy to seduce him over to the dark side! all of this has been the gorgon family's doing! In fact her Son the first demon weapon was Asura's son! Making him a weapon was done because my sister felt sorry he didn't get any reaper powers as Asura had been a Kishin by then!"

Lord death was growling as he held out his hands making zoe and spirit turn to weapon form as he held them both slashing at her wildly " I know it does nothing but it makes me feel better!"

the medusa image turned around and gave her butt a shake as she said," Kiss my fake ghostly ass bastard and bitches and my darling little Max!"

Zoe's gun fired off a round as she yelled, "Know it does nothing but I makes me feel So fucking good!" she declared with image in the blade of the gun showing an enraged woman with fire around her.

Aki and Rose were likewise throwing chairs at her "WELL SAID FUTURE DAUGHTER IN LAW!"

Medusa turned around with a spin smiling, "any how! Now that our master plan is done I'll tell you what I am proud of! On that battle field will be the spawns of all the gorgons. My daughter shall be the one to brith the witch reaper we wanted in the first place! All those useless creations only for pinkie bitch to bring it on home and complete what her mother and aunts wanted. A with will be the future lord death! And Spirit a with weapon a future death scythe So no matter what happens in this silly war the gorgon family wins! Goodbye assholes!" she said as she vanishd.

Max was roaring with rage as he screamed out," OH YOU BITCHESS WHO ARE ALSO WITCHESS!"

Zoe form her gun form!" I AM GLAD I EAT THAT BITCH'S SOUL!"

Spirit was crying "I FEEL SO FUCKIGN USED!" he called out becoming human to go cry in the bath room!

Rose was holding aki as she said," oh that evil woman! We most find out what she hates to eat more so Zoe can eat it weekly!"

Zoe turned to normal and said, "hell now! I can't stand the taste of mint coffee! I know I read her dairy thinking it would be useful but that's the only thing that I found! Well that and creepy ideas she had for names for me and Max's future babies! We are using none of those names Max! none of them!" She then covered her mouth and turned red.

Max blinked his girlfriend just mentioned having kids with him and he remained calm walked over hugged her and gave her a kiss.

Lord death pointed and said," now that was a rare reaction! Impressive Max!"

Jimmy then popped out of the pocket and made sounds and Zoe said," the pocket clown is right I need to check on kid and Crona plus weapons!"

she said switching on her remote viewing powers.

to be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Giriko was on the battle field using his chains like motorized roller-skates to travel and slash.

As she came to Maka holding Stinger with Genie hunter on as she went in to slash! He grow blades on his arms to block it," hi little cousin and little sister!" he said with Venom!

Maka jumped back took a look and smiled, "you have way to much rage built up! A soul can't handle that big brother!" she said with a smirk that just made him scream with rage.

Stinger's scythe eyes moved form him to his sister and he said, "Oh I get it! tik tik tok goes the bomb!"

the man roared in rage! As Rex riding ace turned and blinked at it," trust your girlfriend Rex!"

Meanwhile miles away Kid was holding patty and liz in canon forms. He was firing at the red Clown.

not to far away Crona was holding soul's scythe form using it to block the spike arm of it's blue twin, "I am getting sick of clowns! …. Even the two on our side!" She declared as she sprout her bloody wings to fire off bloody needle, using the wings like a needle shot gun!

the clown was forced back covered in spikes but fine! The Clown did not bleed but kept swinging it's spike arm as she took flight, "wait they aren't Real clowns! Clowns still bleed!"

Kid was using death Block to block the spikes," SO gross sick and … wait you are right they are more like dolls!... Oh fuck I am stupid!" he said jumping back and connecting one of his lines, "I can do this on will now! DOLLS!"

in a moment golem like things with death's mas kand white hands came out small hunch back but symmetrical in form and they took off spinning like tops at the clowns.

Liz blinked and said, "SENSE WHEN COULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT?"

Kid then looked to her weapon form, "golem smithing was done by a human reverse engineering how reapers do it! So sense I had a line connect one me!"

Patty blinked and said," THEN WHY THE HELL DOESN'T YOUR DAD DO IT!?"

Kid pointed as the dolls hit eachother smashing eachother and another one stopped attacking to grab a piece of glass.

the broken glass then went into it's head killing it as it tried to wear it like a hat. Kid commented," need I say more for there stupidity!" he called as he made another batch of them! he was creating eight at a time.

Crona used witch hunter to cut off her clone's spike arm as she said, "I think my mom simple improved on this fake clowns! And did that one just go to pet a skunk? Yes it did! Dolls are stupid"

back in the war.

Maka was jumping still holding stinger Giriko had some how become a full giant buzzsaw She was avoiding it with amazing speed like she was jumping about space and time.

Stinger then said," I can do my minute time stop all day sister! Let's keep avoiding it and pissing off my cousin your big brother!"

the saw yelled out, "THAT'S CHEATING HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU SISTER!"

Ace used jet shuriken on golems as Rex commented," yeah this is fucked!"

Spike was riding on super Terry as he used a fireball attack as he said," what was your first clue on that?"

Maka kept doing the leaping act as she said, "come on just a bit more! Come on big brother I though you where tough as the first weapon!"

the man screamed as he yelled out," YOU LITTLE BITCH!" in a moment he exploded in a small red cloud leaving behind a smiling corpse.

Stinger then said," he had so much rade his soul couldn't take it and overloaded! Yay! Ok no after aunty!"

Maka nodded slashing her ways through the forces with genie hunter he had to make it to her mom! She just had to be the one to take her down! Or she couldn't live with herself!

it was bad enough stinger was close to being a death city witch would make it so a gorgon would be a death scythe! And with Kid and Crona's relationship chance are stinger would end up being used by a reaper that would be his cousin a gorgon!

the gorgon Family would be running the world when this is over! Even if they win this battle the war would be lost!

After all the three sisters will have what they wanted no matter the outcome this day.

Meanwhile back with the clowns.

Kid was watching as his dolls spinning top action finally snapped the red clown's knees off making it fall using it's spike arm and hand to hop around so it's landing with spike them as it hopped with it's arm.

the reaper crossed his weapons as he said," Well it's resourceful I'll give it that! Got more brains then mine!" he said watching one walking around on it's hands for no reason, "this is why dad use them as training dummies because they are dummies!"

Crona was in the pair her blue clown missing it's spike was jumping to try and crush her under it's weight but she flow out of the way as it fell only to jump up a gain.

she flow to the left as it went up to the point the sun's light hid, it! She held her scythe out, "ok soul it has a primitive fake soul! I need you to listen for it as you hear souls! Till me were to hold you!"

in his weapon Soul closed his eyes waiting till he heard circues music and said, "Left!" Crona held her weapon out blade up to the left and smiled as the clown fell down side ways so her blade cut it's legs off!

it landed just an arm and Crona smirked as she said," Soul resonance! WITCH HUNTER!" She declared flying down for one powerful downword slash that cut the clowns remains in half ending it as she smirked," got you!"

Not to far away the red clown found it's spiked arm stuck in a doll as Kid opened fire on it rapidly, "DISGUSTING FAKE MONSTER YOU SICKEN ME!" he said rapid fire blasting it to shit till nothing was left of it!

he then smiled as his cannons became pistols and he span them in his hands, "been waiting to do that all got dam day fuck it!" he said before magically making an explorers hat appear on his head as the ground open, "now down into the depths we go to get the key to put the endless power engine brew and this key together! Form what dad told me they will power brew allowing it to be a genie and grant a wish! I wonder what he will wish for and how it will twist it!"

Crona walked down taking lead as she said," yeah you know it will!" she said as soul's eye lit up making it a light as they stepped down deep into the underground," come on let's grab the fucking key and get the fuck out of here!"

to be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

As Kid and Crona were running there weapon partners behind them through the Death weapon meister academy kick jumped kicking the door down.

making Blair Zahrah and The two girls form the bar strike a pose and say, "WELCOME BACK CUTIE!"

Kid throw the Key and Lord death Caught it as he said, "Ok now we are ready Ebon come out!" he said as the key broke to reveal Ebon the wizard.

to everyone's shock lord death said, "after the witches betrayed him he fused his soul to the key to make sure Brew would only be used once and only if he approved!"

Eon looked around staring at Max and the women, "witches… Clowns.. death scythe! Have you lost your mind lord death!"

lord death said, "not possible all my crazy went into my boys! Who I have to clean up after the older one not the small one!"

Kid was crying in the corner, "my family is so fucked! My big brother is trying to kill Dad!" Crona petted his back and said, "At least your parent loved you I don't have that at all!"

the clown lady crossed her arms and said," yeah and so how about we focus on getting this wish granted there is a war going on people!" she said being the voice of reason with was odd for a clown.

the wizard even looked at her and said, "ironic but she is correct! What is this wish!"

lord death sighed, "thanks to me binding my son instead of ending him My soul is rooted! I can't leave the city I built within my soul's limits. Yet my force wage war with out me! battling and possibly dying in my name! with out me present! I would use the wish to restore my son's sanity but even I know he is to far gone for brew so please Ebon my friend allow me to join the battle!"

Ebon held his chin!

Meanwhile in the battle!

the witch's castle was moving as it turned into a giant robot spider and it's legs started stepping on dinosaurs.

sid held his knife partner looking at it, "robot witch powered giant spider mech stepping on super powered Dinosaurs while witch's minions wage war against meisters and weapons…. To day is a fucked day! As I never should have said that let along as a fucking zombie!"

the knife lady said, "oh yeah! Never again will that be said! Oh look the t-rex summoned a meteor! How many times has that been said!"

the zombie then used her to cut off an enemy soldier's head, "More then it should be!"

Elsewhere back in the City.

Ebon let go of his chin and said, "I shall grant it! brew on endless power engine on!"

in a moment the ground shaked as controls appeared as the ground changed

Lilly fell into aki and Rose's hands as Max used vector arrow to grab everyone and anchor them! all "the fuck is it doing!" the view out the window changed as zoe's eyes glow as she fell into his chest.

she gasped," a giant robot! It turned the city into a giant robot!" she said dumb founded as she said," this is how it grants his wish to join the battle!?"

Kid was hanging on to Crona in the air as she flapped her wings blushing as he said," Well to move the city would need to grow legs… So I guess it did! It's the only possible way for Brew to grant my father's wish to join the battle!"

outside the people were being evacuated by dolls as reaper jets appeared and the city turned giant robot rook off one arm stretched out!

the robot took flight as lord death said, "for honor for glory! For the trope!" he said driving it off at mock three!"

Blair was side ways being held in place by a vector Arrow as she said, "At least he is admitting he's nerdy delight in how the wish was granted instead of hiding it!"

Max rolled his eyes, "if I knew my birthday wishes would have come true I would have changed five's wish to keep my sanity! Instead of time machine!"

Zoe blinked as she said,"… well that says a lot! How is everyone doing!"

Zahrah was holding on to Aki making Rose growl, " your step mom is going to heel me as I am holding on to your mom's ass because my crazy rebells the vectors! And also no lesbian but the view form here is nice Aki!"

Aki's eyes widened as lily let out a "EEEEWW GROSSS! Clown checked out one of my mommies!" she looked green about to throw up even!

Spike looked to her and said," you hold that vomit in young lady it'll land on spirit!"

soon everyone shifted as the robot landed.

outside Doctor own looked up while riding on spiny and said, "… oh they turned the city into a giant robot! Know where this is going!"

the giant spider robot stopped stepping on dinosaurs to shoot at the other giant robot! The death city robot crossed it's arms as Lord death said, "Really why don't I have fucking guns oh well! Reaper jets attack beam mode!" he said as the seven jets turned and fired on the spider reach beam cutting off a leg!

he then went in for an eye poke as the last Leg fired a missile on the left arm of the city knocking it off.

lord death yelled out," thank goodness I am not feeling it's pain that would have been a stupid feature!" he said lamp shading the idiocy of such a thing before using the remaining arm's hold in it's head to flip the base over, "COFFEE TABLE FLIP!"

now on it's back the gloved fist punched a hole where the legs would meet opening it as smaller hands reached in grabbing someone and pulling them in.

the reaper jumped up and said, "Zoe now!" zoe turned into weapon form and flow into Lord death's arms as they did kisshin hunter as Asura came in through a tube.

the Kishin said, "gee having a moment with your girlfriend and dad ruins it somethings never change papa!" he said summoning magic seals as he opened his mouth to reveal his weapon as three beams fired off!

Lord death jumped back using jet's to hover as he held out the bayoneted Rifle and fired off shots," not working this time Son! I got a ranged scythe!"

the Kishin was moving around avoiding them as his scarf arms tried to reach and grab Aki making Max step in with vector sword to slash him, "YOU WON'T TOUCH MY MOTHERS!" Rose smiled holding her heart when he said mothers.

Asura nodded," see that is what I've been thinking dad! Pain we have none can be dealt with! But pain in the future is what scares us!"

he said avoiding a slash as lord death was about to speak but his sone said, "Max charged in to prevent future pain of lost out of fear and now he is suffering!"

they all looked down to see Max down screaming in pain as he ripped off the scarf hand with while cut off form the main body was on his left arm like a bear trap, till he broke it! his leg bleeding black as he held it!

the Kishin, crossed his arms "and now he can deal with the pain he is in now! But what I will do in the future will scare him and everyone here now! This mind set is how I went crazy and became a Kishin!"

Lord death held Zoe as he said, "SO YOU KNOW WERE YOU WENT WRONG ANY POINT?"

the Kishin held out his arms summoning Twisted spiders with Clown faces making Death Summons dolls.

the two forced charged like it was a fighting monsters game as the ksihin said," Simple with knowing how I failed I can improve!"

to be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

Running in to the now upside down witch's castle Rex on top of Ace jumped out before her and dropped a bag of souls, "I figured you could use this Stinger!"

Maka smiled as Stinger looked at it, "nine sets of eleven!" his three scythe eyes turned into mouths and he sucked them all down making him shine and glow as there was a shock wave, " yep my soul counted as the witches soul I am death scythe! Epic!"

Rex was about to speak but there was a shock wave and he fell over screaming with Ace as Maka got down as Stinger said, "I have a new magic scan function Arachne dropped soul protect this is her madness wave length stopping others form getting close to her! You either need madness or be related to her to get through this big sister!"

Maka nodded as she kissed Rex's head and petted it," get out of here Rex you are a great boyfriend but now it's me and my mom!" she said charging into the castle.

Soon she came to her mother standing on what was once the sealing.

Maka held out stinger firing off a beam of magic form the point where his blades meet at her mother!"

the witch held out her fan using it as a shield to block the blast as she smirked holding out her hand to fire off an energy net! In a moment the area changed.

it looked like a cave filled with spider webs as Stinger's eyes glew, "she isn't warping space or time this is all illusions Big sister!" he said as Maka walked around as a large spider with her mother's face came down, and said," Why so serious sweety kins!"

Maka slashed it she knew it probably was nothing in front of her but she still felt good making it vanish as another one came down saying, "I never loved your big brother I swear honey buns!"

the woman turned swinging her brother at this one as she said, "and I am sure you said something similar to his ass!"

Stinger's eyes turned spot light, "here I'll project my new senses sense of the real world into your mind!" she seeing what the three eyes on her brother's scythe form saw she over this. Making it look like the next spider had a whole in her head as she talked.

Maka held up her scythe and walked using it till she saw a leg through it and went in for a slash, "NICE TRY!" through her spot light she saw the fan closed being used to Block and soon she was pushed back.

another spider fell Maka did not look at it using stingers eyes to see the real witch as she said, "why do you struggle so Maka! Look at you! you have to use your brother as your eyes right now! Why keep fighting sweetie when you can just bow down to mommy and I'll let you keep your brother and Rex! But not the dinosaur not having that shit on my rugs!"

Stinger then said, "yeah let's trust the lady who used everyone to get it on with the Kishin!" Maka shivered as she said," bad mental image!" she said swinging as she charged forward as she swung what she saw of reality changed with Stinger's view.

She saw her mom looking just plan board as she blocked every last strike with her closed folding fan.

more spiders with her mother's face appeared as she jumped back, "this isn't helping Stinger your spot lights are just not enough! And I though you we were immune to her madness?"

the scythe then said," We are this isn't madness it's just illusion magic! You're the target so you see her preset images! That simple!" Maka then blinked as she said, "Well now wait… it's magic…. She said she was Arachne's reincarnation before she made papa a death scythe So she was a witch when she had me so then I most be a witch can I brake this?"

Stinger then looked his eyes around as he did a time pause to stop the folding fan form hitting his sister's head.

Maka jumped out of the way as time restarted, and he said, "in theory but that's different form practice with no practice!" he stated as Maka was using the spit lights to avoid magic blast that looked like spiders through the image, "Come on Stinger you can do it with my help So why can you help me do it?"

the scythe said, "Ok we resonate on three! My soul takes lead! Follow it!" he then counted " one Two … THREE!" he called out as soul resonance happened.

within her soul Maka walked to see Stinger cleaning a window she grabbed a rag and helped and in a moment she opened her eyes in the real world to see reality the illusion broken , " I expected a more epic metaphor there!" She sounded disappointed.

Arachne rolled her eyes and waved her fan summoning what looked like cat sized spiders as they went in for a witch hunter slash killing them with a down ward swing before she went up!

the witch jumping up higher!

Stinger's scythe grow angel wings and flow up carrying Maka up higher to follow her mother down the halls.

she landed holding stinger as she asked, "COME ON MOM FACE ME!" she then came to it a room made to be a battle ground changing shape so it was right side up as she jumped on to one of the many pillars that made it up, "How even?"

Stinger made them glow to stop a pillar about to crush them, "it's a magic puzzle that's how magic can rearrange it! she is planning on just using magic to make this place crush us! Just run I'll keep the stuff form touching us!"

she then took off running pillars almost crushing her but stopping in inches she trust her brother as they ran to it out of the room as she said," Ok what's next on the chicken bitch witch trick today Mommy!"

The a massive spider came out it's head replaced with Arachne's body form the waste down as she smirked, "No more trick just need time to pull off a familiar merge a bit rusty in my age!" she said trying to step on them!

Maka jumped and called out "GENIE HUNTER!" the attack happened as she slashed down ward only for a spiderleg to hold it back to her shock. Arachne rolled her eyes, as Maka landed stunned it didn't work.

the wtich said," sweetie pie don't make a trap you can't get out of! I used genie hunter! You think I wouldn't have counter it? it's simple I am merged with a spider! The spider is a mindless creature it's not evil! So it shields me form the attack! Granted I can't use magic like this! But now you don't have a way to finish me off!"

Maka's eyes widen in horror as her jaw dropped and Stinger said," SHE MAY NOT BUT I DO YOU FORGET I HAVE TIME SPACE MAGIC!"

the blonde jumped up as counter a slash with a spider leg with her brother's blade glowing as he said, "And I am a death scythe So let's use that form more then this travel shall we! TIME HUNTER!" he called out his slash knocked Arachne's massive body back and she touched her face crow's feet.

she saw it in the exoskeleton's shine, "you just aged me!" Maka smiled as she jumped the spider witch stepping back to avoid it as her daughter said," thank you little brother TIME HUNTER!" she said as the scyhte's handle got longer allowing her to hit her mother's legs again.

this time her hair turned grey as Stinger said, "Ever hit ages you a lot! We can just age you till old age does the job!"

Arachne gasped and said,"…. Kind of proud right now not going to lie!"

to be continued.

Black star showed up, "hay I know you were looking forward to death vs the Kishin more but that's next chapter this was Maka's time to shine!"


	27. Chapter 27

In the death room.

Lord death was firing off Shots form Zoe's barrel as he said, " he's counter shooting at us perfectly!"

as Ashura fired off Blast form his half eaten weapon partner! He then looked to the watchers and had his skin scarfs rapid fire off different shots!

In a moment Kid jumped out using death block barriers to hold the shots away form Lily Aki and rose as he said, "Defense mode!"

Max grabbed his dad and used vector sphere to protect them form shots!

spirit was happily using his blades to defected form the magic ladies, them while Crona made a dome out of black blood to protect herself

but then it happened a small shot managed to hit Kid in the gut making him Gasp and Lord death turn to focus on his son with allowed Ashura to fire hitting Lord death to the point it blow his left arm off.

Lord death fell over his mask cracking as Zoe turned to human form screaming while the Kishin said, "thanks little brother couldn't have shot off dad's arm with out you!" he said flying back out!

Kid screamed getting up as everyone gathered and he said," I DID HELP ME!" he said banging the ground," LIKE HE SAID I COULDN'T STOP IT! I HAVE TO STOP HIM!" he said holding his weapons ready. "THIS ENDS TODAY!" he said charging out by summoning his skate board!

Max held out his hand making Zoe turn in to her weapon form as he summoned his wings and pulled out Jimmy. In a momen the clown merged onto the rifle as a scope one shaped like the moon but a scope none the less, "madness fusion! Come On Crona and soul we need to get the others in fighting shape!"

Meanwhile in the spider castle!

Arachne was a soul as Maka smiled holding stinger when Ashura came in, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Maka jumped and said, "killed my parent!"

the Kishin used his scarf to grab the soul and said," oh well then it would be hypocritical of me to be mad!" he said grabbing it, "but still I loved her can't let her soul go to waste in a death scythe! It won't be right! So " he then eat it!

Stinger then said, "now we run sister better yet grow wings and we fly out of that window over there!" Maka nodded as she flow out as the Ksihin was growing taking on it's giant form exploding out of the castle!

upon seeing it Kid's jaw dropped as he said, "oh fuck!" everyone seemed to be down in pain as Max landed just fine as he said," it's a mix of gorgon and kishin! Only ones not going crazy are with the right kind of family crazy! I have gorgon DNA thanks to my eye! Zoe has one's soul! The clown attachment was made by a gorgon with her blood!"

Crona landed happily as she smirked," I am a gorgon my wave length is protecting my weapon! Just like yours is shielding patty and liz!"

Max then smirked as he took aim at Black star as he said, "and now let's go forced chain! Clown shot!" he said shooting off a clown faced energy blast that hit Black star who was holding Tsubaki in uncanny sword mode who jumped up, "and thanks to Jimmy and Zoe's death scythe status we can do that!"

Zoe then smiled and said, "So let us hit you all with clown shot so we can be chaining this! We know each other and we are the only one's for the job!"

they all stood still as Max fired off the clown shot!

and in a moment he smiled as he and Zoe went in to charge Demon eye cannon as Kid turned Patty and Liz in to massive Cannons by connect his lines as both said," GIVE US CHARGING TIME!"

Maka smiled as she jumped to it Stinger growing wings to carry her up at the Kishin for a witch hunter slash going down only for it to be stopped by the mask!

but before the giant to swat her away she seemed to vanish and appeared on the ground were they fired off the scythe beam again!

the beam seemed to knock him back a bit mostly form Shock.

Black star smiled as he carried the uncanny sword mode bit and landed on his back stabbed it and slid down as he said," I DREW BLOOD OF THE KISHIN I AM THE BEST ONE!"

the kishin roared turning to step on him but a lighting blast seemed to hold him back as they saw the dinosaurs!

Max smirked," silly she most have gotten the dino stone holders together to fight remotely the dinosaurs are animal they know no madness or any complex though like that!" he said as he smiled watching the normal dinosaurs they captured go one at a time using a move against the Ksihin.

Kid smiled as he gathered up power making his second line connect unknown to him his father's mask cracked as he said, " yes it's a pretty thing! But she can't be doing it alone!

in the death room Zharah Lily Rose Aki Spike and the one armed lord death were rapidly slashing move cards. In lord death case it was while moving it across the stone on the floor as he said, "this is all we got dam it!" in a moment his mask cracked once more!" kid is doing it! he is getting closer to becoming the new death!"

back on the battle field Kid's third lone connect! As Crona used soul to pull of a screech alpha form the air as she looked down, "Kid you did it you are symmetrical!" soul said," GO MAN!"

Tsubaki like wise said," HE DID GOOD FOR HIM!"

Patty and liz cherred as they fired off the shot along side Zoe and Max's Demon eye cannon with was just as massive Kid's blast!

both attachs hit the Ksihin dead on it looked like it would die but it roared it's right arm blast off it was bleeding and wounded but not dead!

As Patty and liz turned back to there normal hand cannon form Kid looked at himself, "I am almost the new grim reaper! But there can only be one!" he said firing as the Kishin opened it's mouth to fire a blast.

Stinger then spoke up " yeah I think your dad would want it!" he said making it look like he and Maka teleported again by stoping time.

in the death room Lord death held spirits scythe form, "it's the only way! My son needs that power! And I am the only thing holding him back! Spirit thanks buddy you were a great friend!"

all the adults covered Lily's eyes as Lord death slashed his own head off!

the glow on Kid's lines stopped they would always remain connect and he gasped as he felt a shock wave summoning Eight reaper jets to fire off Eight massive lazers as he said," FATHER NO!"

as they were all connect they felt it. Crona and MAka went in for witch hunter attacks sending off the shock waves of ," WE CAN'T LET DEATH'S DEATH BE IN VAINE!"

Black star turned Tsubaki in to a fusion of the uncanny sword and a throwing star and throw her, "they are right! For death!"

Max Fired a shot form zoe's weapon form, "FOR US ALL!"

in a moment this attacks all hit the same spot on the Kishin's wounded back making a hole right through him.

he gasped as he said," how!" they all said, "COURAGE EVERYONE HAS IT!"

the kishin then said, "So it's like madness!" he said as he turned into just his soul it was over!

Kid then fell over crying dropping his weapon partners who took on human form.

Crona ran over dropping soul as he became human to go hug him.

Stinger and Zoe like wise became human. Max held Zoe, as Maka lead stinger off to go check on rex.

it was over.

Later on Kid was smiling before him Aki and rose dressed as brides in front of the dwma as he said," then by the power invested in me as the grim reaper I declare you two wives you may kiss!"

they then happily kissed throwing there flowers with landed and zoe and Maka's hands.

both women looked to there boyfriends as Max said," ….. bring it on!"

the end.


End file.
